Mischief Makers 2 - The Soul Eater
by Diezi
Summary: AU. When a vengeful lich attacks Niflheim, Hel resurrects Loki to prevent his soul from being destroyed. Loki must then embark on a new quest to unite his family and save the collective souls of the universe. (I strongly suggest reading the original Mischief Makers Parts 1-4 first.)
1. Later Than We Thought

_Author's Note - This is the sequel to Mischief Makers. As previously stated in that story, this is an alternate universe that does not comply with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe._

* * *

**Chapter One - Later Than We Thought**

* * *

About four years ago, the 5-80 Streak had been the fastest and smallest transport jet in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fleet. Then, like everything else, it was replaced by newer, faster models with shinier bells and louder whistles. Clint Barton happened to see the Streak on a decommission list on some random officer's desk. Thinking of the ship had invited in a flood of old memories, haunting scenes that stayed with him for days. Finally, he'd made a few calls, cashed in some favors, begged and even threatened blackmail to get his hands on it.

Clint sat at the familiar controls, reminiscing amongst the stars and the solitude of the big black sky, when the computer indicated that the Streak had entered into the final approach to the new Avenger headquarters. He rubbed at his face, taking in a deep breath to fill his lungs and help stay awake.

"Long day," Steve Rogers commented from the co-pilot seat. He held a tablet from which he'd been reading reports and answering emails for the majority of the flight. Neither of them had said much since picking up the jet from a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility in Washington D.C.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Thanks for coming along. Nat wasn't going to be back in time."

"You're welcome." Steve powered down the device, slipping it into a bag at his side. "You and I haven't hung out that much lately, and it seems like you've had a lot on your mind."

"You could say that." Clint wouldn't hold it against Steve for following up on a concern. The guy had a lot of balancing to do with the new facility and team dynamic.

"I'm really sorry about Mike. He was a good man."

"He sure was." Clint shifted in the seat, though the discomfort was in his chest, not his rear.

"Is that why you chose not to go to Asgard?"

"Been dealing with some demons. Asgard was the last place I wanted to be."

Steve nodded. "I'm sure Cami and Edie would have liked to see you though."

"I know." Since losing the Maximoff kid and almost dying himself a few months back, Hawkeye had been thinking an awful lot about family ties and responsibilities. "Cami is better off when I stay away."

"Harsh assessment."

"The truth hurts sometimes."

Clint opened the channel to the control room, identifying himself and requesting approval to land.

"Permission granted, sir," the control man responded. "The crew cleared you a spot."

"Much obliged."

Steve had to hurry off once they'd parked, though Clint could tell he'd really wanted to talk more. Knowing Steve, he'd find another opportunity to come around.

Clint barely cleared the doorway of his quarters when someone leapt onto his back. Naked, feminine limbs encircled him at the shoulders and waist, locking just tight enough to hold on. Clint's frame tensed and his hands grabbed the woman's arms before he caught the familiar scent of roses. His wife was trim and short, yet mostly muscle. So, she weighed more than she looked. With a slight stagger, he managed to regain his balance before saying with a lighthearted tone, "Welcome home, dear."

Black Widow chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Her mouth lingered near his ear, making her following whisper sound all the more breathy and seductive. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did you really? I'm not so sure. Came home and you were nowhere to be found."

It was in her nature to bait him, playfully question his devotion so he'd feel compelled to prove himself. In a way, this game had become part of them and their marriage. He didn't mind it most days, but sometimes he wished Natasha would show him as much faith off as on the battlefield.

He rested his hands along her thighs, caressing her skin before gripping them for added support. He turned his head so he could see her bright eyes and the coy grin she donned. "You know I go crazy when you're gone."

"Yeah." The challenge left her gaze.

Natasha leaned back, loosening her grip on him, which indicated that she wanted down. Clint obliged, letting her go and bending his knees for stability as she slipped off and came around. He admired the silky lavender nightie that clung to her curves, reaching out to take her by the hips and draw her close. She pushed up on her toes to gift him a long and seductive kiss with just the right amount of tongue teasing to perk him up.

"Oh my," he said, like he was blessed to have survived such an assault from his wed-locked temptress.

She smirked then flashed a look of regret before admitting, "I'm just softening you up," which meant she needed to talk to him about something unpleasant.

"That bad?" he guessed, stepping out of her hold to shut the door.

"You should have come," she said, jumping right into the discussion. "Cami's really starting to think you don't care."

"I couldn't come," he tried to explain, not able to meet his wife's probing green eyes in that moment. He moved around her, heading for the adjoining kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Perhaps the alcohol would help relax him so this talk wouldn't turn into a full-blown argument.

Natasha followed on his heels. "She's pissed, Clint. Tony and Bruce created a psycho robot that ran amok, and we chose not to call her for help. Can you imagine how hurt she feels? And, how much it hurts me to have to feed her your half-assed excuses?"

"Yeah, well—we're all hurting," he said then shut his mouth and looked away, mindful of the three year-old tucked into bed in the next room.

"Then talk about it." She reached for him, but he stepped away, wanting to focus on the internal feelings rather than external ones. He should have known better, though, as his reaction had stung her.

She stared, her eyes narrowing like he was a mark or an adversary to be studied, manipulated and outmaneuvered. He hated when she did that to him. At the end of the day, why couldn't they just be a mild-mannered, unassuming couple?

Clint popped the cap off the bottle and took a big swallow. He didn't even taste the beer, his mind was so distracted. He decided to attempt to veer them off topic. "Do you know what I did, while you and Harry were away?"

She hopped up to perch on the table. The fact that her legs didn't close gave him an enticing peek at the matching panties. "Sam said you found yourself a ship."

"The Streak. It was decommissioned. I got permission to yank it from storage."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It's a good ship, didn't deserve to be dismantled just because it got a little old, ya know."

_Great,_ he thought with frustration, _now it sounds like I'm having a freaking mid-life crisis._ Then again, perhaps he was.

"Okay," Natasha said, taking a breath before continuing. "If working on the ship helps you, then I'm all for it. Fix it up, pimp it out, give it a custom paint job—whatever it takes—but you've got to start talking to me again. You've been wound too tight since Pietro and Mike."

She wanted him to talk, to share, to confess what bothered him. How could he describe what he didn't understand himself? So many memories, mostly faces from the past, taunted his mind. He'd lost a lot of friends over the years. It was normal to have remorse, yet this felt bigger, deeper.

His chest pained as he spoke. "You don't want this weight I'm carrying around. It's like I'm drowning in a frozen lake, and even if I fight my way to the surface, I don't think I'll have the strength to break through the ice."

Her flushed features warned she was on the verge of tears and, after a week apart, there were more desirable things he'd rather do to her than make her cry.

"I really missed you." He pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling the scent of her hair and the rose perfume that made his mouth water.

Natasha slipped off the table to steal the beer, putting the bottle in the fridge before taking his hand. She pulled him along while Clint ogled her toned legs and the slight sway of her magnificent ass. Once in the bedroom, she relieved him of both his dagger and Heckler & Koch P30 sidearm, which soon joined her own small arsenal in the wall safe to keep them out of little hands.

Clint sat on the bed to tug off his boots and socks, scooting back a bit when Natasha sauntered over to straddle his legs and climb up into his lap. If he remembered right, it was her turn to choose the positions as she liked changing it up mid-act.

Her hands caressed down his front to catch the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms to allow her to slip it off him then gripped her bottom as she resettled. She held on to his arms, a low hum of eagerness escaping her as she leaned in. Her mouth latched onto his shoulder where it met the neck, kissing and licking at the muscle and tender flesh while his fingers kneaded at her butt cheeks. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations and tilting his head to give her easy access.

Natasha migrated up his neck to the ear where she nibbled at his lobe. "Shall we play?"

"Depends on the game." Role playing was more her thing than his, not that he'd complain. She made every scenario in the bedroom fun—with or without restraints and other naughty accessories.

"Rival agents? You can be Russian this time."

"Nah. You know my accent sucks."

She laughed, licking at his lips before gifting him another wet kiss. "The other woman?" she suggested next, sliding the thin straps off her shoulders to reveal her full breasts. Pushing up on her knees, Natasha held one soft nipple to his mouth.

"I don't know why you like that one." He stuck out his tongue, lapping at the sensitive nub. "You know I'd never cheat on you."

"It's not cheating if I get to watch," was her sultry response.

Clint wasn't sure this was a serious discussion. His wife flirted and teased a lot. Plus, she might be playing a role for all he knew. He decided it was fine to go along. "Only watch? I can't have two at the same time?" His tone pretended at more interest than he actually felt, having not given the idea true merit.

"You'll have to prove to me that you're ready to please two people at once."

_People?_ He wondered. _She means girls, right?_

He took the whole nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily on it. Natasha gasped, tilting her head back with a low, appreciative moan. Her hands moved to his pants, opening his fly and slipping one hand into his boxers.

Clint had switched to the other breast when his communicator blipped in his ear, causing him to groan with agitation. Then, before he could open the line himself, the integrated communication and security system forced the device to connect the channel.

"Hawkeye," Sam's voice called through the line, "the grid has detected activity of magical origin in your location. Also, a possible intruder. Please verify."

"We've got trouble," Clint reported to Natasha, pointing to his earpiece. She scrambled off him, straightening her nightie while he refastened his pants and hurried to the safe to input the code and retrieve them each a gun.

They left the bedroom together, scanning the living room as they moved for Harry's room first. Natasha opened the door and they burst in. Light filtered past them, revealing a tall figure dressed in a full set of black and silver body armor and helmet. The intruder had handguns holstered on both thighs and a metal bow and quiver on his back. He stood at Harry's bedside, looking over the sleeping boy.

"Back away from my son!" Natasha ordered, her words laced with wrath. "Get your hands up."

The intruder raised his arms, inching a few steps backwards.

Clint activated his communicator. "Security, intruder confirmed in my quarters."

"Captain Rogers, Falcon and a team are moments away, sir."

"Don't shoot," a low voice said from within the helmet. "I could never hurt your son."

The voice was so muffled by the bulk of the helmet that Clint had to focus to understand. "You're going to follow me out here to the main room," he told the man. "No sudden movements."

"Understood."

Natasha shuffled to the right, skirting around the armored man as he moved for the doorway and went to check on Harry. Clint stepped back, keeping his gun trained on the man's throat, which appeared to be the least armored part of him.

Steve must have used his security override because his team and Sam swept into the quarters to surround the intruder.

"That guy," Clint said, jerking his head toward Steve, "is going to take your guns. Then I'm going to let you remove the helmet."

When the guy didn't respond, Steve pulled the sleek, silver firearms and backed up again, but not too far.

Natasha came out of the bedroom, carrying the sleeping boy. She hurried to Clint's side, trembling as she whispered that Harry was fine.

The man pushed the helmet off his head, casually dropping it on the carpet. He looked human with extra short, light brown hair, blue-green eyes and young features. Clint realized with surprise that this roughly five-foot-eight-inch figure was a teenager.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, also unsettled by this discovery.

The boy looked around, taking in each person. He appeared overwhelmed, but not necessarily by their numbers or the weapons pointed at him. Finally his gaze returned to Natasha, drifting down a bit to Harry.

Steve repeated with authority, "Who are you?"

"Well," the teen said with a half-smile that failed to form completely, "that's the problem. I can tell you, but you're not going to believe me, and I don't really have time to hash out all the details."

"Try us," Clint said. "Be brief."

He nodded. "Alright. I'm from the future."

Clint hadn't been expecting that, but knew better than to dismiss anything too quickly when magic appeared to be involved.

"I'm here because I need help to save someone important, and my power only allows me to jump through time to older or younger versions of myself."

Clint lowered his gun, studying the boy's features as an odd form of déjà vu gnawed at him.

"I'm Harold Phillip Barton," the boy continued with visible determination. "I'm your son."

The room remained tense, but everyone turned their stares from the teen to the child in Natasha's arms.

"You know," Steve said, his features softening, "I do see a resemblance."

Clint saw it too, especially in the eyes and the shape of the mouth. His gaze flitted to the bow and quiver still slung over the boy's shoulder. _An archer like his old man._ Then he caught a glimpse of steel peeking out from the edge of the armor's chestplate—possibly a hidden blade. _Huh, and a bit of his mom too. Cool. Perfect. Frightening._

"Dad, Mom," the boy said with a hint of desperation, still holding his hands up, "we really do _not_ have time for this."

"What do you need from us?" Natasha asked, quicker to recover than the rest of them.

"I need to get to the Jotunheim," he announced, "and the final resting place of Loki Laufeyson."


	2. He Came to Feast

**Chapter Two - He Came to Feast**

* * *

It had been another long day of judgments, mainly souls of the aged or terminally ill, and the hour grew late. Loki patrolled the Hall of Justice, making his nightly inspection to assure that everything within the ancient hall was in its place and free of dust or blemish. He performed this service, and others, because he had an eye for detail and doing so pleased his daughter Hel, the Queen of the Underworld.

In the last few years, Loki had met many souls in his new role as Hel's attendant. He spoke with each in preparation for their audience with the queen, giving reassurance and guidance to those spirits wracked with anger, guilt, uncertainty and fear. Though Hel could view every detail of their past, she still wanted to hear them speak about their accomplishments and failures. So, Loki helped the dearly departed to focus their thoughts and get to the heart of their existences. This system had helped to speed up the judging process (a necessity when Hel had fallen centuries behind in her duties) and allowed Loki to gain acuity into his own life's aspirations and exploits.

Hel was up and pulling on a robe when Loki entered her chamber. She shied away from his questioning gaze, sipping water from the glass at her bedside and wiping some sweat from her forehead before settling into the chair at her vanity.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

She viewed her reflection in the mirror with practiced indifference, slowly turning her head as she looked over the contrasting healthy and decayed features that split her appearance.

Loki rested his ghostly hands on her shoulders. Hel's silence and demeanor bothered him as they had been on mostly pleasant speaking terms for a while now. "My dear, it was a long day."

"I'm fine," she answered flatly, catching his gaze in the mirror. "I just had a nightmare."

Loki studied her. "A nightmare? That's not like you, is it?"

She said with a cool glare, "I do dream, Father."

"Of course, but this one obviously upset you. Tell me about it."

"No." She dismissed his interest and concern, grabbing her hairbrush and angrily worked it through her thick, dark and beautiful tresses that hung well down her back. "Attend to your duties," she demanded. "Watch for Sleipnir. He was supposed to visit today."

He chose to not make an issue of her attitude, though it did irritate him some. "If he's late, I'm sure he has a good reason and will be along as soon as he can slip away from Asgard."

Hel stopped the brushing to stare into the mirror and her own gaze. The agitation slipped from her features, replaced with a growing, fearful realization. "No," she cried then shot up from her chair to run out of the chamber.

Loki chased after her. He was gliding above the ground, so the action was more like skating than running as they moved into the main hall then up the long, winding stairs and outside onto the battlements. Hel searched near and far, dashing from wall to wall to leave no direction unscrutinized.

"What is it?" Loki pressed, unsettled by her upset. He drifted close, once again taking her by the shoulders.

"Gone," she said in shock.

Never before had Loki gazed out and not seen at least several dozen spirits dotting the muted landscape of rock and ice. Yet, the wastes were empty.

Did this mean there were no longer souls waiting to be judged? Had his time come? If so, Hel would finally have to examine the entirety of his life, all its deeds and crimes, and decide how he would spend the rest of eternity. Loki felt an even deeper sense of cold as he knew there was a high likelihood that she'd send him to Helheim with its flowing rivers of fire and endless torment.

His daughter leaned heavily against the stone, panting and making soft, almost mewling sounds, which caused Loki to wonder if she was aware of his thoughts. Perhaps this was the day Hel had been avoiding and dreading. She had pledged to the All-Father to treat all spirits equally and by the same criteria, but she'd never been forced to judge someone close to her, someone she loved and cherished her in return.

"What do I do?" she muttered and looked to him. "I lost them."

Loki stared in confusion at her distress, not understanding. "Whom did you lose?"

"The souls. They are gone, Father. Something—someone took them." She shivered in the biting wind, wrapping her arms across her front. "In my nightmare," she confessed, "the man in the shadows said he was the Soul Eater and that he would capture my charges and use their energies to return him to his former strength."

Soul Eater. Loki thought he'd heard the name before, yet had difficulty remembering as it was the nature of the Underworld to dull emotion and diminish the memories of a spirit's past life so they could more easily transition into death.

"Let us go inside," Loki said, feeling a flutter of dread. "You aren't dressed properly and—"

Hel interrupted him. "Something malicious hides within the mists," she said, pointing with her rotted arm toward a distant, solitary hill where a dark form perched.

The wind picked up, blowing against the steadfast walls of the hall and Hel's slender frame. It blustered and whined, carrying bits of ice and snow and a low, cruel growl.

Loki drew a protective arm around Hel. "Is it alive or dead?"

She did not answer.

The wind blew harder.

"You stole my throne while I slept, hunter," accused a rumbly voice that skirted and skipped around them on the air, yet also shook the entire hall at its foundation. "How dare you claim my realm and souls as your own."

Hel said with muted terror, "I sense that he is of the after-death."

Loki clutched her tighter. "A lich?"

"Yes."

Another, louder growl rose behind them. Loki whirled around to see a man-sized beast claw its way over the top of the wall. It was canine in appearance yet with charred, leathery flesh instead of fur. Its eyes, teeth and claws glowed orange and red like hot coals in a forge.

"Bring that last soul to me," the dark form commanded. "She can watch me feast on him."

Loki swung Hel around, depositing her onto the stairs. "Run!" he ordered her as the dog leaped. To avoid the attack, Loki glided several feet away, hovering over the hall.

The dog barked and growled, pacing the narrow walkway as it judged the distance between them to be too great.

"She has given you power beyond that of the average spirit. What significance have you to her?" Then the lich rose into the air, shooting toward Loki. He was a blur of black against the surrounding white and gray, a mass of shadow which crashed into him like a battering ram and sent Loki flying backwards.

Dazed to be feeling actual pain, Loki was then snatched out of the air by the beast, which bit into his right shoulder and sent a searing sensation through his entire essence. Loki screamed in time with the dog's muffled growl and the unexpected sound of a horse's angry bray.

His son Sleipnir, an immense, eight-legged war horse, descended from the sky, landing upon the walkway and began pummeling the dog with his four front hooves. The dog lost his grip on Loki. He attempted, but failed to get a bite on one of Sleipnir's thick legs before being kicked off the high wall into the wastes below.

"Father!" Hel hurried to Loki's side, helping to right him while the Soul Eater looked down from above.

"_You_ are the chosen one?" he mocked Loki. "The great sorcerer of the Jotunheim? My next worthy adversary—already perished? How fortunate that I awakened early."

He dove at them, slamming into Sleipnir so hard that the horse's spirit partly separated from his massive, muscled body. The horse toppled, taking Hel and Loki with him over the edge of the parapet. Billowy waves of fog and mist shot up from the ground to catch Loki and his children, slowing their descent and carrying them toward the front doors of the hall, which opened at Hel's frantic beckoning.

The attacker followed close on their heels, grabbing and striking at them with long, shadowy claws that proved unable to penetrate the surrounding mists. They swept through the doors into the main hall while the Soul Eater remained outside, hovering where he could see them. Still he was nothing more than a nondescript blob of black.

Loki rationalized that either the lich had chosen not to pursue them into the hall, or he couldn't. He hoped it was the latter.

"Niflheim might protect you now, usurper," the Soul Eater taunted Hel, "but I grow stronger, and we'll see how long your hall stands when I raise my army. For now, I'll be in the wastes, feeding on the souls as they arrive." In a swirl of motion like a whirlpool, he collapsed in on himself and rode the wind out of sight.

With a dramatic wave of Hel's arm, the doors swung shut. Then, for the first time in Loki's remembrance, a heavy metal bar appeared, sliding into place to keep them securely closed.

Still suffering from the lingering burn of the dog's bite, Loki moved to Sleipnir. "Can you help him, Hel?"

Sleipnir lay battered and unconscious on the floor among dozens of shadow serpents who hissed with annoyance. His traumatized soul had been separated from him at the head and neck. It shifted and shook at a slight angle away from the rest of his body, perhaps having a form of mild seizure.

Breathing hard with her upset, Hel knelt down to examine him. "Living souls are tricky," she reminded her father and swallowed hard. "I should take my time, merge his body and soul slowly over several days as he heals."

Loki nodded. He stroked Sleipnir's neck and spirit in turn. "Who is this Soul Eater?"

"I'm not sure. Grandfather told me once about a powerful necromancer who returned to life after his own death. He enslaved a spirit army to gain control of the Underworld. He was eventually defeated by a band of Light Elves, the family of another powerful necromancer, I believe. After that, Niflheim had no ruler for many centuries, no one to judge the souls—until I came."

There was more to the story, Loki assumed, but he couldn't remember any details himself. He felt certain of one thing though. "You must call for help from Asgard."

"Without Sleipnir to carry them out," she argued, "anyone who sets foot on this realm will become trapped beneath the shield that surrounds it."

"We must do something. We cannot allow him to destroy defenseless souls."

She turned to him, her look determined. "You have to go."

Loki stared at her, not comprehending. Was she really going to judge and send him on when the situation was so dire? "N—no," he stammered. "I can't leave you now."

"He spoke of your importance, Father. I have no doubt he will return for you. It's for the best."

Loki moved away, avoiding her touch as she reached for him. She didn't chase him far before using her magic to paralyze him.

"Hel, please?! I'm not ready. Take more time to think this through," he pleaded, terrified by the feeling of helplessness and the prospect of countless tortures that lay ahead.

Hel embraced him. "Be not afraid," she said, her tone soft and comforting. She pressed a kiss upon his cheek, delivering a strong surge of energy into Loki. The bright, white light washed out his vision, warming every fiber of his being as it engulfed and carried him away.


	3. Honoring the Dead

**Chapter Three - Honoring the Dead **

* * *

Shrouded in shadow magic, Cami Barton moved unobserved along the corridors of Asgard's castle. She could have enlisted aid from any servant or guard in her search. There were guards stationed at every major intersection, as well as roving patrols, but this particular night, she welcomed the meandering hunt, which gave her time to sort through her thoughts and expend excess energy.

Her search ended in the open doorway of the family gallery. Cami wasn't surprised, though. Her daughter, Edie, visited this room often since the death of her grandmother Frigga. Paintings of several generations of the royal family lined the walls. Approximately twenty feet from where Cami lingered, Edie's blue-skinned and barefoot form stood on tip-toe upon the wide arm of a plush, high-backed chair. She held onto the headrest to help keep her balance, and her face tilted up to look at Loki's portrait.

"I'm so sad," Edie confessed. "Uncle Clint didn't come and made Mommy feel bad. She cried, and I couldn't make her better."

The girl turned her head to the right where a painting of Frigga hung. "Aunt Nat came with Harry. We had so much fun, and I told them my birthday wish. Do you want to hear it?" she asked, once again glancing up at her father. After a brief hesitation, she said, "I want to go to Grandpa Bobbie's for Halloween. That's my birthday. And, I could go and tricker-treat for candy. It would be alright 'cause on Halloween everyone looks different, and nobody'd be scared that I'm blue."

With a pang of sympathy, Cami shed the magic concealing her and leaned against the door frame. "Did you tell him we're going to see Grandma Farbauti?"

Edie nodded, but didn't cheer up any. "I told him you don't want to go."

Cami hadn't outright said she didn't want to visit the Jotunheim. Edie was just sharp and sensitive to the emotions of those around her. She knew things—sometimes more than a child about to turn four should.

"You did a good job packing your bag. Though, I did notice that you didn't put any socks or shoes in there."

"I don't want them." Edie hopped onto the seat then to the floor, almost losing the heavy leather jacket she wore, which drowned her tiny frame and dragged behind her. She tugged up the excessively long sleeves to free her hands as she scurried over. "The Giants don't wear shoes, Mommy."

Cami scooped her up, leather coat and all, holding her close as the familiar Jotun chill tickled her exposed features and throat. Edie had learned to keep her body temperature higher when awake, so she put off a mild cold only. When she slept or got overly emotional, her output turned frigid, beyond what Cami could endure for long as a mere Human.

"I want you to have shoes," Cami stated simply. "Rocks can be sharp."

"Okay. I will take my ballerina shoes!"

"No," Cami said with a chuckle, "real shoes."

The girl insisted, "They are real. Aunt Nat gave them to me, remember?"

"That's not what I meant. Shoes that will protect your feet."

"Okay. How 'bout—roller skates?!"

It was very late when the bifrost dropped their vehicle into the Jotunheim. The Frost Giants were familiar with their specialized transport and let them pass. Cami acknowledged the guards with a respectful nod before heading to the stone bridge which spanned a great ravine to the capital.

From her seat behind Cami, Edie waved and called out enthusiastic bye-byes to them.

Driving the entire stretch of narrow, icy switchbacks that traversed the mountain to the top would have taken time, skill and nerves of steel. Instead, Cami switched to the boosters, flying up to a large shelf above the queen's caverns where they met more guards.

"Mabrun!" yelled Edie in gleeful recognition. She escaped her harness the moment Cami powered down and lowered the ramp. The girl ran, stretching out her arms to the head of the queen's personal guard.

The brute of at least eleven feet in height, scooped her up, lifting her close so she could hug his neck and kiss his frosty cheek. "You look happy, my princess," he said, accepting her affection. "Your grandmother feared you were not coming."

"We were delayed," Cami said, handing their luggage to Mabrun while she secured the ship.

"Aunt Nat and Harry visited us from Earth," Edie told him. "I got ballerina shoes, but Mommy wouldn't let me bring them."

Cami sighed, gripping her fur wrap tighter around her shivering frame. _Patience,_ she reminded herself, expecting more irritation before long.

Mabrun guided them into the mountain, down a tunnel of rock and ice lit by luminous orbs and into the uppermost guest chamber where they often stayed. As they stepped in, Cami realized that Queen Farbauti's sister, Ashaunti, waited for them. The shapeshifter had shrunk herself closer to six feet in height and already started a small fire in the pit to help heat the space.

Edie ran to her. "Aunt Ashaunti, we're here!"

"I realize that," she said, offering the child an embrace while casting a critical look in Cami's direction. "You almost missed the observance."

"We were be-layed."

"Delayed," Cami corrected.

Ashaunti said, "Farbauti is in the family vault. I sent word that we'd join her soon."

"I don't know…" Cami started to say, but didn't finish when the Jotun's piercing red eyes fell on her.

"Honoring of the Dead lasts a week, Lady Camille," Ashaunti lectured. "Showing up in the final hours of the observance and not making an appearance in the vault is incredibly disrespectful to the queen and those who have passed."

Cami moved to Edie, who stood wide-eyed between the adults. "Take your bag into your room," she requested, giving her a gentle nudge.

Mabrun still carried their bags. He walked out with her, attempting to distract the girl by asking that she describe what ballerina shoes looked like to him.

Cami turned back to Ashaunti. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I'm just not sure Edie is old enough to comprehend."

"You let her gambol around in her father's coat and talk to his pictures, but you won't allow her to see his body? How can you be so selfish? Edith needs to understand that her father is dead and his spirit gone. He does not watch her, hear her words or share her adventures."

"My people believe the dead guide us," Cami responded, fighting agitation.

Ashaunti's tone escalated. "I know the various religions of Midgard. Her father was Jotun, no matter how he disguised himself. It is his beliefs that matter."

"You want me to take her into a cavern full of dead and frozen giants. How is that not going to scare her?"

"She would fear nothing about us if she were raised in the Jotunheim where she belongs."

Cami bit at the inside of her cheek while anger flared in her chest and sparked her magic. She had to keep control and try to calm before she said something to worsen the situation.

"Mommyyy?" Edie said, peeking uneasily around the corner into the room.

Mabrun stepped back in, looking apologetic.

"My beloved Edith," Ashaunti called, waving her close, "you want to see your father, don't you?"

"Yes. I see him every day." Edie pulled a crumpled and folded photograph from the pocket of the leather jacket, opening and holding it out for inspection. Cami knew the picture. It showed her and Loki together at Clint and Natasha's wedding.

"This is different," her aunt explained. "You have only a picture. Your grandmother has Loki's body down in her vault. I promised her we would go down and see him. That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Edie's reddish-purple eyes brightened and drifted to Cami to gauge her reaction.

Cami forced a smile. "You've never seen him in his Jotun form."

"In his pictures, he's pinky colored like my mom," Edie told her aunt, pointing to the image in her hand, which Ashaunti continued to ignore.

When they reached the vaults beneath the city, they found that most of the citizens had departed. Rows upon rows of dead Frost Giants filled the string of caverns, their large bodies towering over them. Each body was encased in an upright slab of solid ice with a stone or metal plaque engraved with their name. All displayed the wounds that ended their lives, no matter how gory, as they wore only the standard coverings for modesty. Some even had their eyes open, which added to their creepiness.

Edie clutched Cami's gloved hand more tightly. "They have bad owies."

_This was a terrible idea_, Cami thought, realizing that she should have just stayed in Asgard until the Honoring of the Dead had passed. Why had she let Farbauti and Ashaunti guilt her into doing this?

Edie let out a sudden gasp as they came around a corner to a row of smaller caskets containing Jotun children with grotesque injuries.

Cami slowed to lift Edie into her arms and turn her away from the sight. She wished Mabrun had come with them. He wouldn't have hesitated to escort them out of this nightmare if asked.

"We're here," Ashaunti said, passing between two guards to enter a descending tunnel on the right. At the bottom they found more ice slabs and Queen Farbauti, who moved closer when Edie called out for her in a shaky voice. The ten-foot Farbauti took her from Cami.

"The people are scary," Edie said, burying her face against the queen's neck.

"It's alright, my cherished one." The queen caressed her back. "You've never seen this place. It is dark and sorrowful, but I am so glad you came."

Cami fell in behind the women as they moved through the cavern, which was small in comparison to the other vaults, holding less than three dozen dead and still had some unused spaces. They stopped at the final row against the back wall. Farbauti gestured to the first block there.

"This is my eldest son, Byleistr," she said with care. "He was strong and brave and would have ruled our people, but he fell in battle during the last war with Asgard."

Cami made herself look, noting three gaping holes in his broad, muscular chest. She studied his bald, ridged head, fierce features and markings, but didn't see much of a resemblance to Farbauti or Ashaunti.

"Helblindi is my second son," the queen said, moving to the next. "He was also a warrior, but not as skilled as his older brother. He was pushed off the mountain by Asgardian horsemen and plummeted to his death in the canyons. It took three of our best warriors to recover his body."

Helblindi appeared so broken and battered that Cami assumed the ice alone held him together. She couldn't look more than a moment at him and felt relieved that Edie's attention had shifted elsewhere as well.

"Daddy?" Edie asked.

"Yes, your father," Farbauti affirmed, stepping over to the next, smaller block then eased down onto her knees to take in the six-foot-two-inch form covered in scars on the chest, arms and legs. Loki's markings and features did compare more closely with the queen's own, and, unlike his brothers, he had her dark hair.

Cami noticed the ornate metal nameplate at his feet which read _Loki son of Laufey_, and felt sick and vexed all at once—no mention of Farbauti, Odin, or Frigga, those people who actually cared for him.

Edie leaned forward in the queen's arms, touching her hands to the ice. "Hi Daddy," she whispered as if afraid she'd wake him. Then to Farbauti she confided in a sweet tone laced with adoration, "I really like his face. He is more beautiful blue."

This made the sisters smile and Cami start to cry. The hot tears stung the agitated skin of her exposed cheeks. Her chest burned and voice cracked as she begged, "Please can we go?"

In seconds, Edie was close and hugging her middle. "It's okay, Mommy."

No. It wasn't.

Cami picked Edie up and headed back in the direction of the tunnel. She hadn't quite reached the opening when the sounds of shouting and running reached her ears.

"Move aside!" yelled Mabrun's authoritative voice, which echoed from the upper chamber. "He's down here."

Mabrun burst out of the tunnel, startling Cami. Then even more shocking, Clint and someone in full body armor ran out too, hardly glancing in her direction as they rushed past.

"My Queen," Mabrun shouted to Farbauti, "we must get Prince Loki out of the ice."

Cami raced after them. As she came around the last corner, she saw Mabrun pick up Loki's block, straining as he carried it as far from the others as possible, which was only about ten feet and set it face up on the ground.

Clint and the armored man pulled compact drills from their belts and began making deep holes across the top of the solid casket.

"Agent Barton, what is happening?" Ashaunti demanded.

"Hopefully, a miracle," Clint said, focusing on his work. "Keep everyone back."

The armored man pulled a pouch from a pop-out compartment in his armor just below his waist. From the pouch he took small, spherical devices and began dropping them one at a time into the shafts drilled into the ice.

Clint made the last hole and moved back to Cami. He asked his masked companion, "How's our time?"

"We're out," the man said, his panicked voice distorting some through his helmet. He dropped the remaining devices, turned to make sure they were all behind him then activated a detonator built into the forearm of his suit. This set off a series of micro-explosions within the block, which split the upper layer and showered the floor with ice crystals and powder.

The entire group converged, helping to lift and push away the cracked sections. Cami was so caught up in the frenzy, that she startled again when Edie said at her elbow, "He's awake, Mommy."

She looked down at Loki's face, still covered in at least a half-inch of ice and saw that his lids were in fact partly open.

"He's suffocating!" Clint cried, leaping over the block to attempt to drill some air holes.

Ashaunti pulled Cami and Edie out of the way as Farbauti came around. The queen slammed her fist down on the ice, further cracking it. Then dark magic surged out of her hand and the ice began to shift and retract away from Loki's face and throat.

"His lungs are frozen. He still can't breathe," Farbauti reported, directing her magic lower.

Edie pushed up the sleeves of the leather jacket, reaching over the edge of the ice, trying to touch Loki. Ashaunti gave her a boost, holding her up so she could press her hands to Loki's cheeks and rest her forehead on his. She spoke encouraging whispers while bright healing magic flowed out of her skin into him.

Cami pulled off her gloves and placed her hands on top of Edie's. She unleashed her own adaptive magic to help heighten and sustain her daughter's efforts while the rest of the group worked desperately to free Loki's body from the ice.


	4. Return and Remember

**Chapter Four - Return and Remember**

* * *

First there was light. It surrounded and engulfed Loki's essence, lifting and carrying him in warmth and safety. Then the light went out, dropping him into darkness and cold. He felt strange—tangible and heavy. He tried to move, but couldn't. He also tried to breathe. (He wasn't sure why, an old habit he guessed.) The effort awarded him no satisfaction, only pain. A terrible, debilitating fear gripped him in that same instant as he realized that he might actually be alive and also dying.

He picked up sounds and voices, but they were so far and too soft. He had no air, and, therefore, no voice to call out for assistance. Hel had told him not to be afraid, but how couldn't he be when he was choking, freezing, agonizing? Would he die soon, or was this to be his state of personal torment through eternity?

Then the light returned, a faint glimmer through failing eyes, which brightened to the point of blinding him. With the light came warmth. The heat caressed his face, seeping and burning life into his flesh. It penetrated his organs and spirit, digging in and holding on with a tenacious grasp.

"It's okay," said a youthful, comforting voice. "You will be alright, Daddy. I've got you." The voice went on and on like that, hovering over and around him while it dispensed hope. Loki let himself believe these loving motivations as they sustained him until the pain ceased and a calming sleep took him.

* * *

Loki drew in a deep breath of air when he roused to consciousness. His eyes blinked in the soft glow of blue light radiating from a luminescent globe mounted high on the wall of stone directly to his right. He thought he might have seen an orb like that before, though his mind couldn't quite remember when or where.

A tingling registered in his left arm. Loki rolled that direction, coming face to face with a young girl with blue skin, dark hair and the most unusual magenta eyes. She wore a soft nightdress of pink.

"Hold still," she said in a hushed tone, taking his hand and tugging his arm to straighten it out again. "I'm not done."

He didn't know what to do. So, he just laid there, watching her slender fingers skim over his scarred flesh that was a little darker than her hue of blue. White energy flowed out of her and into him, causing the lingering tingle while it healed the sensitive wounds.

These foreign limbs registered sensation and moved with his beckoning, yet couldn't possibly be his own. Nothing about him or the scene felt right. His mind was murky, almost detached, like he looked out from some other person's eyes.

The girl noticed him staring. "You have lots of owies."

He pushed back the furs covering him, looking down at the bare chest, which was even more heavily marked with the ugly scars. "What happened?" He almost said, _What happened to me? _But couldn't make that leap of acceptance until he was certain this wasn't some trick of his mind or an act of sorcery.

She put a finger up against her delicate lips, gently shushing him, then whispered, "They don't know you woke up."

Loki whispered back, "Who doesn't know?"

"Everybody."

"Wait," he said, drawing back his arm so he could sit up. Despite a lingering weariness, the task proved easier than expected.

They were in a room that appeared to have been completely carved out of rock. He noted a few sizeable pieces of furniture, all fashioned from stone, wood and animal hides. All were bigger than he or this little nursemaid needed and must have been crafted for much more impressive-statured individuals.

"Where are we?" he asked, a mild dread churning in his gut.

"With Grandma Farbauti."

Loki wasn't sure who that was, but had an odd feeling that he should. "I need to talk to someone."

"You're talking to me, silly."

"And you are?"

She straightened her posture on the stool, flipping her long hair back over her shoulders and announced with an air of importance, "I am Princess Edie."

_Interesting. _"Well, princess, does anyone know you're in here?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "You do."

He couldn't help smiling at the tender and spirited child. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me, little one."

"Then be quiet," she advised, staring him down with those distinctive eyes.

A rather large woman in a hide dress as black as her thick mane, stepped into the open entrance to the room. She looked them both over with blood-red eyes, choosing to focus on the girl. Her tone hinted at being stern, but sounded more amused. "Out of bed again, I see."

The girl's gaze dropped to her lap and shoulders hunched. "I ran out of sleep and wanted to see him."

"I suppose I could say the same tonight." Next the woman acknowledged Loki. "How are you feeling?"

"Disoriented."

"Do you know who you are?"

"I am Loki."

She appeared pleased with this response. "Do you understand what has happened to you?"

He thought about it, giving the simplest answer. "I am alive."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really."

She approached, gesturing to the girl who had returned to healing his arm. "Did she introduce herself?"

"Princess Edie. She seems quite comfortable with me."

"Edith is your daughter. Though, she has never met you before today."

He didn't outright distrust the news, yet his thoughts and emotions proved dull and slow to process. While Loki pondered, the woman pulled up another stool and sat beside the bed. She carried herself with grace, yet her confidence visibly weakened as she considered him.

Feeling no immediate threat from this woman, Loki asked with care, "Should I know you?"

"I am Farbauti, your mother, but you've never known much about me."

_Mother? _The moment should have felt profound or at least comforting, yet the disconnection lingered, keeping him from truly believing.

He asked, "Why is that?"

"We were separated right after you were born."

"I'm sorry," he said, but only because it seemed the right thing to say in light of the pain he could see in her dark red eyes. He held up his hand, noting its color matched hers. "What are we?"

"We are children of the frozen lands. Some call us Frost Giants or Jotun. We are but one group in the Jotunheim. Though, our territory is the largest."

He nodded, watching Edie work for awhile before mentioning, "I don't think I always looked like this."

"You are a natural shifter and can take many forms. It is likely that your abilities will return with more rest."

"I see." It was easy to say the words, to lie, to mask the uncertainty. He needed time and more information to sort this all out. The woman and girl seemed to care for him. Perhaps they were really his kin. Playing along awhile couldn't hurt, he decided.

"Edith has shown some aptitude in that regard," the woman continued. "My sister has _tried_ to work with her."

Loki had to dismiss his own thoughts to re-engage with the discussion. He realized Farbauti referred to the girl shapeshifting and caught her stern side glance toward Edie, who looked away to avoid further scrutiny.

His _mother_ returned her attention to him. "How much do you remember?"

It was such a broad, open-ended question. He shook his head, preparing to ramble out some harmless untruth when the curtains of confusion seemed to part, allowing him a view into familiar territory. Hel. The Hall of Justice. A dark, menacing form. Pain. Fear. So much fear, but he couldn't tell Farbauti that—not until he was sure.

Her eyes traced along his features, seeing and knowing more than most would. Loki read the intelligence in those bloody orbs. "Not much," he threw out, then decided to offer some truth. "Memories fade in the Underworld. Only when preparing for judgment does a soul regain access to their full recollections."

"I presume there are many mysteries about the Underworld that you could reveal to us."

"The living know all they really need to. It is a sentient and powerful realm, but only truly a home for the dead."

She contemplated this description before telling him, "I know that Queen Hel has sent you back to us because there is a serious situation developing on Niflheim."

This startled him, and he fought to maintain control of his expression. "How do you know?"

"We have a very helpful and well-informed ally. Without him, you would have died again in the ice. You will meet him in the morning at the gathering."

"What gathering?"

"Your friends and loved ones are coming to help."

_Friends? Loved ones?_ _This has to be a lie, _he thought, but again wasn't sure.

She lifted her hand, reaching, yet hesitating just short of him. "May I touch you?" she asked with a respectful yearning.

Loki tensed. _If she means me harm, now is when she'll inflict it._

"I will use my gifts to clear your confusion," she explained, "and help recover your memories. You have nothing to fear from me, Son. You are safe."

Was it the reassurance of her tone that disarmed Loki? Or, the promise of a full and complete life filled with family and security? He didn't know—and didn't care. Too weary and mind-muddled to detect a clever deception, Loki allowed her touch. The entire side of his head fit into her large palm, which she lowered to the bed so Loki could stretch out again, using it as a makeshift pillow.

"He will sleep soon," Farbauti told the girl while covering Loki with the furs. "Return to your bed."

"Okay Grandma," Edie said with a slight pout. Climbing to her feet atop the stool, the child pushed up on strong tiptoes to kiss the woman's cheek. Then she jumped down, turned and planted a quick kiss on Loki's hand.

Loki smiled for her, and she scurried away in a flutter of material.

He nuzzled his cheek against the cool flesh. "You say I am your son, but I am grown and still so small in comparison."

"You were born small. Does that trouble you?"

"I'm not certain."

"You will have more clarity come morning, Loki. Do not trouble yourself with things you cannot change."

Her words made him feel somewhat better, though his mind moved on to another concern, which he felt compelled to share with her. "I didn't know I was coming back. I thought..."

When he did not complete his reflection, she gently prodded, "What did you think?"

"That I was going to my eternal punishment." He paused, remembering those moments right before Hel kissed him goodbye and the gripping fear of going to Helheim. He ventured to ask, "I was a very bad person in life, wasn't I?"

"You were lost for a long time."

Farbauti shared no further words of insight or comfort. She sat in silence while her magic traversed the pathways of his mind and Loki fell again into a deep slumber.


	5. Come Friends, Old and New

**Chapter Five - Come Friends, Old and New**

* * *

Clint was determined to keep hugging Cami until she released him first. That was the initial plan anyway, until she'd latched on and did not let go.

"Uuuuh, Cami?"

"One more minute," she begged against his chest. "I'm cold and saving hugs for later."

It really was cold, even with the fire going, and he'd also missed her. "Fine. Hug away." He laughed, but also noted the time on his watch as they had visitors scheduled to arrive soon.

"Mommy, save hugs for meee," Edie whined and tugged at their clothes.

Cami released him with a sigh, backing up so Edie could crowd in. Clint observed that his niece wore an adult-sized, black leather jacket over a bright red cowgirl vest and a white and purple dress with lots of frills. These mismatched layers looked all the more intriguing in contrast to her complete lack of footwear.

"My goodness," he said as he picked her up. "Your Aunt Nat told me what a snazzy dresser you are, but I thought she was just pulling my leg."

"Oh," Cami spoke up, her eyes rolling, "you ain't seen nothin' yet."

Edie giggled, hugging his neck. Her hands were hidden within the long sleeves. In fact, with her swamped within the jacket, he could only feel the chill off her face.

"You're so big," Clint went on.

"It's my birthday soon," Edie informed him. "I'm gonna be four. Did Aunt Nat tell you what I want for my birthday?"

"Uh, we didn't get to chat that much before I left."

"I want to go tricker-treating with Grandpa Bobbie and Grandma Joyce."

"Oh," Clint said with enthusiasm while searching out his sister's gaze, "trick-or-treating sure sounds like fun."

Cami flashed him a look that implied they would talk more on this subject later when the little one wasn't around.

Clint put Edie down. "Better go finish your breakfast before everyone arrives."

He hadn't eaten all his food either. It was a sort of mushroom porridge that Clint just couldn't manage and even watching Edie eat made him queasy.

"Try this," Cami said, slipping him what looked and felt like a thin strip of jerky. "Helps offset the taste and texture." She took another long piece from a pouch hanging on the wall and used it to scoop up some of her own food.

Clint bit a small corner off the dried meat, finding it to be very salty, yet not so bad. Then he picked up his abandoned bowl and forced it all down.

_I'm never going to complain about Natasha's cooking again,_ he told himself before wandering out of the dining nook and into what would be the suite's sitting or living room. Queen Farbauti's servants had been bringing in benches and stools for them to use for their meeting. From the look of things, the seating was going to be tight.

His son walked in, yawning and still adjusting his armor. Since they'd been up late getting important plans in motion, Clint didn't feel so bad letting him sleep a little extra. "There's a traditional Frost Giant breakfast in there if you're interested," Clint said, pointing back the way he'd come. He tried not to appear biased.

"Nah. I'm not hungry right now."

The teenager had informed his father in the course of the previous night's adventures that he preferred to be addressed by his middle name of Phillip. He didn't go into detail, but apparently Tony Stark had something to do with him not using Harry anymore.

There were numerous details that Phillip hadn't disclosed yet. Though, he obviously had a partial game plan in mind as he'd been very specific with his requests of who should be summoned to this emergency meeting. Clint could tell his kid was under a lot of stress, and since he was still getting used to the whole time-travel paradox, he thought it best to be as open and supportive as possible.

"Is there something more we need to be doing?"

"Probably." Phillip gave a nervous laugh, casting his gaze around at the empty seats.

Mabrun arrived then with their guests, who'd all collected in Asgard prior to the short journey to the Jotunheim via the bifrost. At the lead of the large group was King Thor, who had met with Clint and Phillip after they'd pulled Loki out of the ice. It was thanks to him that the summonses had gone out so quickly.

"Good morning," Thor said to them in greeting. "How was your night in the Jotunheim?"

"Cold," Clint admitted and Phillip concurred.

Thor stepped aside so others could speak with them. Clint knew most of these people and greeted them accordingly with smiles and handshakes. First in the long line was a fair-haired Elf named Rosner, who was Asgard's royal spymaster. Next came Thor's elite guards: Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif. The latter of whom offered Clint a heartfelt embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Sif when Mike came quick to mind. "I know you were really special to him."

Sif sighed into his shoulder before breaking the hold. Her smile looked pained. If she intended to speak of her loss, the words didn't come. Instead, she gave Clint another squeeze then moved away to sit with Thor and the Warriors Three.

Mitzi, who was Rosner's daughter and a prominent member of the Nine Realms Task Force, also hugged Clint. The two of them had shared in past adventures in the Jotunheim. "You look well," she observed. Then Mitzi confessed, "My sister could not make it. Her first child is due within the month, and she hasn't felt much like traveling."

"That's alright. Tell Diani congratulations for us the next time you see her." Clint took the opportunity to introduce Mitzi to Phillip, choosing to omit, for the moment, that he was his son.

It was Edie's enthusiastic squeal that drew Clint's attention to the next two people to shuffle in. It was a man dressed in rugged leathers and a girl who appeared to be about twelve or thirteen years of age, wrapped in furs. Both were tall with dark hair, and as Edie eagerly hurled herself into the man's arms, Clint noted he had green eyes and a wide smile that reminded him of Loki.

Clint moved closer, extending his hand. "Clint Barton."

The man shifted Edie onto his left arm so he could shake. "Narvi Lokison, and this," he looked to the girl, "is my daughter Sigga."

Clint knew that Narvi was Loki's second son from his first marriage and supposedly more good-natured than his brother Vali. Thor had told him that Narvi and Vali had renounced their royal titles when their parents divorced and their mother moved them to Vanaheim. Then about four years ago, Narvi returned to Asgard to put his experience as a wilderness guide, game hunter and animal trainer to good use for his Uncle Thor.

"He's my brother," Edie said. "Sigga is my niece, but bigger den me."

"It's nice to meet you both."

Noticing that Phillip had slipped away, Clint excused himself from the conversation and turned to scan the filling room, not seeing his son.

"There's the boss," said a warm, fervent voice from behind him that Clint recognized right away. He spun back around only to be grabbed into a crushing embrace by his friend Daniel Kotter, who was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and now the team leader of the Nine Realms Task Force.

"Don't hurt me, Dan," Clint begged, feigning distress. Both men were laughing as the hug ended, but their joyous mood deflated in moments. "Man, so sorry about Mike."

Kotter nodded, his features sad. "We still have an open investigation. Don't care how long it takes. We'll find out who killed him and why."

There was an aching in his chest that kept Clint from saying more. He looked to the dark haired Elven woman standing just behind Dan. He had a suspicion that he'd met her once before.

"I am Esmi of the Zovodna Clan," she said, clasping his hand. Her gaze swept over his features and down his front like she was taking stock of him. A pleased sparkle inhabited her eyes as they returned to stare into his own. "I am the daughter of Jorn and Mahlora."

Feeling a little stunned by her inspection, it took a bit longer to process what she'd said and for the memories to surface. "Oh, right. I remember now. You helped them stabilize Cami's magic when we visited Alfheim."

"Yep," Kotter affirmed, then confessed, "Esmi is a member of the task force and also my fiancée."

"Congratulations. Now that's the kind of news I like to hear."

"Since Natasha didn't tell you about our engagement," Dan said, "I assume you didn't talk about anything else we discussed."

Clint puzzled, studying the mix of intrigue and coyness in the couple's expressions. "Nah, when Phillip arrived things happened pretty quick."

"Is Natasha coming back?"

"Maybe. Probably," he corrected. "Why? What's up?"

"Uuuh, I think we should talk later."

Dan clapped him on the shoulder while peeking toward Esmi who in turn offered Clint an inviting smile that put him on edge. It had been a long time since an attractive woman other than his wife had looked at Clint like that. Something was up, and his Russian minx was at the center of it. Natasha loved her schemes to challenge and expand his comfort zone.

The group froze when Ashaunti and Loki stepped in, both in Jotun form. Loki was wrapped in a thin fur pelt and uneasily surveyed those gathered. His aunt made a casual gesture which suggested that everyone should give him some space.

Kotter mouthed a curse, leaning close to Clint to whisper, "Now I know why this meeting was so hush hush."

Edie slipped past them and through the crowd to Loki. "Don't be scared, Daddy."

Loki crouched down, scooping her up with one arm while using the opposite hand to maintain a grip on his covering. The two exchanged smiles while quietly conversing.

Cami appeared at Clint's side, shivering within her furs. "I never thought I'd get to see that."

"She has his chin." Endearment warmed his chest as Clint watched their interactions. "Think he notices that she's wearing his coat?"

Cami chuckled. "That could be a tantrum waiting to happen. She loves that thing as much or more than he did." With a slight pause, she asked, "Are you going over there?"

"I think I'll wait."

"Yeah. Me too."

Farbauti arrived last. She took Edie from Loki and sat with Ashaunti and Mabrun near the door and away from the fire. These actions served as a silent indication for everyone to settle down.

While most everyone sat, Loki remained standing, his features and form tense with uncertainty. In time, he addressed them with a soft, cautious tone. "At the advisement of Queen Farbauti and her sister, I am going to tell you all the truth." He paused, seeming to gather courage as he chose his words. "Hel pledged to sever the connection between the halves of my soul, but when I died and was pulled into Niflheim, she revealed that she'd never intended to keep that promise. Instead, she put me back together."

Clint shuddered as he looked upon the man that he'd cared for as a dear friend, a brother even, and realized that within him also resided the monster whose desire for power, revenge and chaos had led to the deaths and torment of thousands of beings within the Nine Realms.

"Believe me," Loki said, an embarrassed smile spreading his mouth, "the feelings are mutual. My mind and heart are conflicted to be here, surrounded by friends and family who showed me love, but also sent me to my death."

Thor rose from his seat. "Loki, we have many questions and are eager to understand. We just need time and trust to get through this."

Silence fell as Loki considered him, weighing his thoughts and emotions.

"Come sit down," Farbauti requested of her son. "Let us attend to the matters for which we've all been summoned."

Loki moved to her, taking the shorter bench at her side.

The attention of the group shifted as Phillip appeared from the dining nook, making his way to the center of the room. He fidgeted, swallowing hard before he thanked them all for coming on short notice. His eyes skimmed across the mixed reactions of the crowd, finally resting on Clint, which seemed to help him relax. "My name is Phillip Barton. I'm Clint's son, and I have the ability to time travel. I've jumped nearly thirteen years from the future."

Another soft stir of sound moved through the room, but no one posed a question or challenge to this claim.

"In the future, most of the nine realms have been conquered by a lich known as the Soul Eater and his vast army of the dead."

Rosner spoke, his voice filling the room. "The Soul Eater was defeated once before, thousands of years ago by the Wraith Hunters. You are telling us that he will rise again?"

"He already has," Loki declared. "Last night, the Soul Eater captured and feasted upon dozens of souls awaiting their judgments in Niflheim. He threatened me and Hel and seriously injured Sleipnir—nearly killed him, in fact."

"That's why Hel sent Loki's soul back to his body," Phillip explained. "He, and his family, are meant to take on the Soul Eater in his second rising; but in my future, Loki didn't survive the resurrection process."

Clint informed the collective, "He almost didn't survive this time either."

Loki asked Phillip, "How did you know to come here?"

"Hel told me."

There had to be more to that story, but Phillip looked hesitant to get into it.

Mitzi disclosed, "My sister and I are descendants of the Wraith Hunters. The stories passed down to us claim that the patriarch of their family was a talented necromancer."

"It is my understanding," Thor added, "that there hasn't been a necromancer in the Nine Realms for thousands of years."

"Because, once identified as such," Farbauti interjected, "young necromancers are most often killed—sometimes by their own families."

Loki stared openly at Farbauti. "My daughter Hel died in the womb. With much effort, her mother and I were able to use our magic to revive her."

"Loki might have a predisposition," Thor said, "but he was never trained in death magic."

"Hel knows more than I," Loki said.

"Hey, listen," Phillip interrupted. "We could spend days trying to lay out who knew and did what, but we don't want to waste our time with all that. The point is that this turns out really badly if the right people don't get involved from the beginning. Lots of people, from all across the realms, went up against the Soul Eater. Few survived, and he grew stronger off the souls of those he slaughtered. So, no one succeeded at stopping him."

Farbauti said, "Then tell us what we need to do."

"The Soul Eater knows that anyone in Loki's bloodline is a possible threat to him. First, we need to get the family together. They're easier targets on their own."

"Isn't he contained on Niflheim?" Loki asked.

"He has spirits, demons and beasts that do his bidding. He can open gateways to allow them to pass into the other realms."

This news only added to their collective dread.

"Sleipnir is with Hel," Loki reminded them. "For now, they are safe within the Hall of Justice."

Thor said, "I summoned Vali, but his wife turned away the messenger, claiming he'd left her and the boys after some incident."

Loki suggested, looking troubled, "Then he's likely with Sigyn. We'll have to collect him—and his boys."

It was then that Narvi spoke. "I assume we'll be collecting Fenrir and Jormangr as well."

Clint expected to see tension in the glance between the father and son, but instead there was a tolerance and tentative warmth in their demeanors.

Loki answered, "Of course."

Thor informed Loki, "Narvi has been working with Fenrir. They've grown close over the last few years. Jormangr, as you know, has not been seen in centuries."

"Angrboda had a strong bond with both boys. She might be our best bet to find Jormangr, but that request should not come from me. I assure you, she'll do me no favors."

"Nor I," Thor admitted.

"Leave her to me then," Farbauti offered. "Some of my settlements near the border to the swamp lands have had dealings with her."

Mitzi said, "We're going to need details and accounts of the Wraith Hunters and this Soul Eater. I will travel to Alfheim. Diani and I can petition our mother's family for permission to access their archives."

"I assume," Rosner said to Loki, "that it is in everyone's best interest that we keep your return a secret from the Realms Assembly."

Loki agreed. "As long as we can."

"Then that is where I will be," the Elf responded. "Should we inform the realms about any part of the situation on Niflheim?"

"Soon, when we know more."

"Wait," Dan Kotter said, leaving his seat. "The task force does the will of the Assembly. Why am I here, if you were only going to ask me to lie to the representatives and my team? Why not leave me in the dark with everyone else?"

All eyes drifted back to Phillip who'd stepped to the outside of the group. The young man stiffened and paled as he admitted, "I didn't think of that. Sir, I know you're a man of honor and distinction. It seemed logical that you would want to help. I guess I shouldn't have assumed."

Dan showed his irritation, his gaze shifting between Phillip and Loki. He seemed so much older in that moment and unlike his usual, playful self. Clint reached over, touching his arm. "I didn't question Phillip on this because I wanted you to know."

Esmi also touched Dan. "If Ogalfus finds out Loki is alive, he will likely order us to arrest him."

Loki crossed the room. He halted a couple feet from Dan and Esmi, seeming to strain before his Jotun appearance faded away to the pale, green-eyed Loki they all remembered. "It wasn't my choice to come back," he said. "Hel sent me here with a formidable and intimidating task. I beg you, please don't make my mission more difficult?"

Edie slipped around Loki, gazing up with love and concern at both men.

Dan deflated at the sight of her then acknowledged Loki. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

Clint stepped in. "Keep the task force and Assembly from finding out what we're up to. Help Rosner to distract them, just until we can get a handle on this situation."

"For now," Loki decided, "we're going to work out of the Jotunheim. We'll use the passages between the realms, but at times we will need to use the bifrost to get around."

"Heimdall is on our side," Thor assured them. "We will need his help to coordinate around other arrivals and departures."

Loki asked his brother, "Will you be able to get away?"

"Somewhat. Queen Jane is more than capable of managing the realm in my absence, but there are certain members of the Assembly, Ogalfus included, that are quite nosy in regards to my business."

Loki smiled with pleasant surprise. "The King of Asgard actually married a Human?"

Resting his hand on Loki's shoulder, Thor informed him, "Much has happened in your absence. Let us gather the family. Then we'll speak in length."

As they started to organize their groups, Clint looked to Cami, who bit at her lower lip. He followed her gaze back to Loki and Edie, noting that his niece clung to her father's side while his fingers caressed and combed through her dark hair.

Clint drew Cami back into the dining nook for some privacy. "Don't worry. My gut tells me that he's very much our Loki."

She sighed, her shoulders slouching in such a way to show that he'd correctly guessed her concern. "I sure hope so."


	6. Awkward Reunion

**Chapter Six - Awkward Reunion**

* * *

Cami chose not to follow when Clint left the dining nook to rejoin the others. She wanted some space and a little quiet to think. With Loki's return and the revelation of this new enemy, there were so many opposing thoughts and emotions that she couldn't process them all at once. Loki let her be a part of his life. He was her lover, friend and Edie's father. He had encouraged and supported her in situations when others gave up or jumped to the wrong conclusions. They'd been on the path to forging an undeniably strong partnership when his other half stole it away.

The Bad Loki, as they'd called him, lied and schemed against her. He'd attacked her to punish his better half and to obtain Cami's blood for curses that were later inflicted on her to further yet another monstrous plan. He used and tormented her, giving no thought or care beyond his own needs and desires.

Now the two were one again and attempting to reason through it all only clouded Cami's mind with more worries.

Fandral found her huddled and shivering at the table. He moved to sit on the bench at her side, shifting his fur-lined cloak to partly cover her as he leaned close. The swordsman snaked his arm around to pull her gently against his warm, muscled form.

"Do I dare ask how you are?"

Cami knew she should be grateful for his attention and care, but his presence worsened her mood, adding guilt and apprehension to an already unstable mix. Yet, at the same time, she didn't really want him to leave her alone.

"I'm supposed to be happy, right? Happy that he's back?"

"No," he said, "you don't _have _to feel anything."

She smiled, but couldn't maintain it longer than a few moments.

They were quiet for a bit before Fandral asked in a soft, prudent tone, "Are we going to tell him?"

Cami had hoped Fandral wouldn't bring up their night together. Her chest warmed with agitation. She straightened her posture, which caused his cloak and arm to fall away. "It was a stupid mistake—and in the past."

The swordsman kept his gaze low, like he didn't want her to see how much those words affected him. He insisted, "Not so long ago, really."

She didn't want to be dealing with this on top of everything else. "Loki was dead, and it doesn't concern him."

"Very well," Fandral said, rising from the bench, "but it concerns me, because I lost my dear friend, and I would do anything to get her back."

Her heart hurt to see the pain in his eyes. "I'm not angry with you."

He gave a skeptical laugh which dissolved before it could brighten his features. "Why have you pushed me away? Tell me what I did wrong."

Cami almost said that she didn't know why, but swallowed the lie. He deserved better than that—better than her. She hid from him because the truth was too terrible, and she suspected it would devastate him.

"I don't want to talk about this. Not now. Not here."

Fandral paled and slouched. With a sad sigh and another exasperated chuckle, he turned for the doorway, only to have his departure blocked when Edie burst into the space, dragging Thor along by the hand.

"Found you! Found you!" she called out gaily. "I told him you were hiding."

The king looked amused at Edie's enthusiasm. "Loki is dressing, and the others have gone to tend to their tasks."

Cami asked, "Did Clint and Phillip leave?"

"I requested that they accompany Narvi, Hogun and Volstagg to Asgard to assist in collecting Fenrir from the West Forest."

"Will it really take that many men to find one wolf?"

"Fenrir is highly intelligent and capable of great violence if he feels threatened. The builders constructed his paddock from the strongest materials and made it very large because he can increase his size. Though his time with Narvi has tamed him some, Fenrir hasn't been outside his enclosure since he went in. None of us know for certain how he will react."

Cami nodded, her gaze shifting from Thor's features down to Edie, whose smile had faded as she studied the adults. "We're okay," she told the girl, hoping to soothe some of her worry.

"Loki says we are near a passage that leads into Vanaheim," Thor continued. "We must take your ship. We will speak with Vali's wife, Evadne, and convince her to let us bring Evren and Vanje to safety. Then we'll continue south along the coast to Sigyn's estate to see if Vali is there."

Cami had traveled to Vanaheim a few times on diplomatic business with Jane, but never met Vali's family. It seemed unlikely to her that she'd be welcomed into their home.

"Vali is stubborn," Fandral reminded them, "and will see through any deception. Also, he doesn't especially like any of us. How are we going to convince him to cooperate?"

"I do not know. Perhaps between his father, uncle and former instructor," Thor said, gesturing to Fandral, "we can persuade him without using force."

Loki stepped into the doorway, once again in his Jotun form. He wore a dark tunic, trousers, boots and a long Asgardian cloak of black and gold. He looked first to Thor then to Fandral, who stiffened at the inquisitive glance. Then his gaze settled on Cami and lingered there until Edie turned, reaching out to take his hand.

"I like your blue."

Loki crouched to the child's level. "Once I'm stronger, I won't be blue most of the time."

"Why not?"

"I'm not used to it."

Edie's gaze dropped from his, her lips pressing together in an almost pout. "You don't like blue?"

He took her by the shoulders. "Sometimes I'll stay like this—just for you."

Edie brightened, gifting him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Daddy."

Loki stood, addressing the men. "I'd like a moment with Cami."

Thor took Edie's hand. "We'll wait in the next room," he said, leading her out.

Fandral followed while casting uncertain glances back at them.

Once they were gone, Loki sauntered forward, examining each aspect of her as if burning an image into memory. It felt strange to gaze into those intense red eyes when she didn't truly know the man staring back.

"There is so much..." he began, but struggled with the words. "You are more beautiful than ever."

Cami forced a smile in return, wondering if he truly meant it or was just buttering her up. Either way, she preferred a new topic.

"I know you said you didn't want to come back."

"That isn't what I said." His features grew tight and hands clenched at his sides. "I didn't _choose_ to come back. Choosing and wanting aren't the same thing, and I wasn't asked to make a choice at all. Hel sent me."

Cami chewed at her lip. She hadn't intended to start an argument.

He noticed her reaction and fidgeted, his gaze wandering across the tiny, unremarkable room. The stool at the end of the table caught his attention long enough for Cami to think that he intended to sit, but he came no closer.

In time, he apologized. "It's difficult to balance the conflicting memories and emotions."

"I understand," Cami said, but realized she didn't. How could she truly comprehend what he was dealing with or how he felt? She thought she should offer him something—a sign that she wasn't against him. So, she chose to confess, "Sometimes I dream that you've come back. You sneak into our rooms to take me and Edie away with you. It wasn't true, you see. You never died. It was an illusion you conjured to make everyone believe."

His hands relaxed. "It's a wonderful lie."

"Yes," Cami agreed with a shiver. "Until I wake to an empty bed."

He considered her, cautiously suggesting, "I'm not truly the one you miss. You want _him_. You want Thomas."

That was a name she hadn't heard in a long while, and yet, it was the perfect name to use as her Loki had picked it for himself.

"Is Thomas completely gone?"

"No, and neither is the other one. I am whole."

"Does the _other one_ have a special name? Or, do you just call him Loki?"

He answered pointedly, "_I am Loki_."

Since he was acting so sensitive on the matter, Cami decided it was premature and unfair to interrogate him. Though, she needed to know one thing. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

This quick answer somewhat offended her, because she couldn't determine if he was absolving her of any duty, or if he didn't believe her capable of making worthwhile contributions to the cause.

He sighed warily, looking conflicted and a little overwhelmed as he added, "This is my last chance, Cami."

"For what?"

"Everything—and I can't afford to fail or take anything for granted."

There it was: a glimpse of the softhearted and uncertain man that she'd fallen in love with, and she wasn't at all prepared to manage or resist him.

"We'll all help you, Loki."

Appreciation warmed his features as he uttered, "I know you will."

Thor stuck his head into the nook. "We should go."

Cami got up from the bench, realizing she felt more confused about the situation than she had before speaking to Loki. She followed the men out to the main room where they discovered Fandral trying to slip a pair of leather moccasins onto Edie's feet while she bucked and squirmed in his hold.

"I don't need shoes!" she screamed. "I'm a Jotun princess."

"Edith Frigga Joyce," Cami voiced with firm authority that startled Edie into near paralysis, "those don't look like princess manners to me, young lady. Tell Fandral you're sorry and put your shoes on."

The child slipped to the floor, scowling and shifting her gaze to her father as if expecting him to have a different opinion on the matter, which irked Cami because Edie had a tendency to act up when they visited the Jotunheim, playing Farbauti, Ashaunti and Cami against each other to get what she wanted.

Loki met Edie's gaze, his head tilting ever so slightly as he considered her. "Your mother made some requests of you," he said. "Do not keep us waiting."

After some consideration, the child took the shoes from Fandral with a low apology then sat to pull them on. It proved to be a simple task since they didn't have laces.

"Now that you're ready," Loki suggested, causing Edie's features to brighten as he stepped over to pick her up, "let's go see your nephews."

Cami grabbed her extra wrap then rushed to the front of the line to lead the way past the guards and out of the tunnels to the high ledge above the capital.

"See Mommy's ship," Edie said to Loki, pointing out the lone vehicle through the light curtain of snowfall. "She built it."

The ramp at the back of the ship lowered at Cami's will, and Loki appeared to inspect the car/ship's unusual design as they approached and boarded.

"It's impressive."

Cami acknowledged the compliment, but didn't think she should take all the credit. "Tony Stark and Asgard's engineers helped a little."

"How long have you been a pilot?"

"A couple years." Mike Hopper had taught her how to fly, but thinking of Mike hurt too much to mention that fact right then.

She climbed into the cockpit, taking her spot at the main controls. Edie jumped into the seat behind Cami and went to work securing her harness. Meanwhile, Loki settled into the co-pilot seat and Thor and Fandral strapped into two of the auxiliary seats in the cargo section.

Cami tugged off her gloves, sending a flow of energy into the steering column as she gripped it. The controls lit up, the ship's engines purred to life and the ramp raised, locking into place.

"Does the ship run off your magic?" Loki asked with astonishment.

"Yeah," Cami said with a half-shrug. "It was Tony's idea. Makes it hard for anyone to try and steal it. Which direction do we need to go?"

"Northeast, along the canyon."

The boosters fired and the ship lifted off the shelf, gliding over the capital while Cami swung them about. Then she accelerated, catching a favorable wind that helped carry them away from the mountains and city. Below stretched a large crack in the terrain, a steep canyon of jagged rock and unstable snow pack.

_The Jotunheim is such an unforgiving place_, Cami thought, recalling sadly that one of Loki's brothers had fallen to his death somewhere down there.

For a while, they were all quiet—even Edie, which was unusual.

"Did you fall asleep back there, squirt?"

"Nuh uh," was Edie's soft reply. "I'm looking at my picture." To Loki she asked, "Want to see?"

Cami watched Loki reach out and take the crumpled picture from Edie. He held it close, spending a few moments to inspect it. "Natasha and Clint's wedding," he said, as if he had to remind himself, then caught Cami's gaze before handing it back.

"I went to a wedding," Edie informed him. "Uncle Thor married Jane, and I wore a pretty dress with lots of ruffles, and I walked with Jane down the aisle and threw the flowers."

"That sounds very important."

She assured him, "It was."

Edie had barely been two years old when she served as a flower girl at the royal wedding. If there hadn't been video and pictures of the event, Cami doubted her daughter would have remembered any of it.

"I'm sure it was quite a sight to be seen."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Cami said. Her eyes scanned the landscape while the memories surfaced in her mind. "People came from all across the realms, and it was one of the few times I saw Odin smile since before your…" She stopped because too many bad things had happened and bringing them up in casual conversation wasn't fair to Loki.

A glance in his direction revealed him studying her.

"Trying to protect me from bad news?"

She nodded, yet also glimpsed meaningfully back in Edie's direction.

Loki pointed toward two tall peaks in the distance. "The opening to the passage is between those twin mountains. May I take over?"

She had to keep powering the vessel, of course, but allowed him to steer using the secondary controls in front of him. "This passage is big enough for us, right?"

"I hope so, or this is going to be messy."

That didn't sound reassuring. She threatened playfully, "Don't you crash my ship, Loki."

He smiled and winked in her direction.

Edie cried, "I don't want to craaaash."

Loki's composed response was, "We're not going to crash."

"Let Mommy drive," Edie persisted.

He tried to reason with her. "Your mother doesn't know where we're going."

"But she never crashes."

Even with the peaks looming ahead of them, Cami tittered at the emerging fluster on Loki's features and Edie's wide-eyed distress.

All too soon, they breached the invisible barrier of the passage. The ship shuddered and the luminous walls of the mystical tunnel streaked and blurred in white, yellow, blue and soft green colors around them. The mesmerizing effects lasted about a half-minute before they slipped out the far end of the passage above the lush forests of Vanaheim.

Cami quipped, "I guess we fit."

"And you doubted me," Loki pressed, acting smug.

"Whatever. You weren't so sure yourself."

Edie began pointing out the clusters of trees and naming the various autumn colors as the ship flew over them. "Pink, Mommy! I love pink. And purple! Uncle Clint likes purple." She went on like that for a bit until a sizable body of water came into view and her chatter switched to random comments about swimming, fish and mermaids.

Cami noticed a large manor situated on the east shore of the sparkling lake. When Loki turned the ship that direction, she asked with amazement, "That's where Vali lives?"

Thor left his seat to stand behind Loki. He answered Cami with pride, "Yes, he's done quite well for himself."

Sprawling vineyards and vibrant gardens flanked the house, and as they swooped around the back, a stable and about a dozen animal pens were also visible.

What Cami didn't expect to see, was the third-generation and flight-capable STAV parked beside the path. She looked to Thor. "Why are members of the task force here? Did someone talk?"

"I don't know, but it appears that they've already spotted us."

He was right. Two figures in dark gray uniforms had stepped out of the house, and from the readings Cami's magic got from their tech, the agents were armed and fully geared.

"They'll know my ship."

Fandral joined them up front. "We can't just leave. They'll likely be suspicious and pursue."

"Set us down," Thor requested. "I'll deal with them."

They circled over the gardens, landing on a patch of grass that put a bit of distance between them and the house.

"Can you shift or use an illusion to conceal yourself?" Thor asked Loki, though his gaze remained on the approaching individuals.

Loki steeled and seemed to focus. A ripple of magic altered his features for a couple seconds before fading back to his Jotun blue. "No. I'm still too weak."

Cami lowered the ramp before vacating her seat. "I'll give him a zap," she said, nudging Thor toward the opening. "Don't let them near." She pulled Loki from his seat and away from the windows as Thor and Fandral hurried out.

"What are you going to do to me?" Loki asked with concern.

"Relax. It's just a recharge."

Though he was cold, her insides seemed to warm when her hands touched his face. Something stirred deep inside her, a sharp twinge that spread throughout her abdomen and made her gasp.

Loki also flinched as white, brilliant energy streamed out of Cami's fingers and into his flesh. She gave him as much as she could, releasing him when her head began to swim and legs felt weak beneath her.

He took in a deep, exhilarated breath. "Time to snoop about." He went invisible, causing a slight rustle in the air as he moved away.

Edie jumped down from her seat. "I want to come." She skirted Cami's reach and also headed for the ramp, eager to explore.

"Wait," Cami called after her. "Edie, stay with me."

Her plea fell on deaf ears, and she was soon left alone, leaning against the bulkhead to avoid collapsing as her entire being ached from fatigue and dulling pain. Cami had to trust that the men would keep an eye on the munchkin because she needed at least a few minutes to recover.


	7. A Crime Scene

**Chapter Seven - A Crime Scene **

* * *

Years of sneaking around taught Loki that being invisible did not make him undetectable. It took very complex illusions to fool all the senses, and even then, some people were too perceptive or sensitive to magic to trick completely. He had to be cautious.

Thor and Fandral had met up with a female Dwarf and male Elf several strides from the ship. Loki hurried his pace to catch their exchange as Edie bolted past him to also join the group. The little one took Thor's hand, resting against his leg and interrupting their conversation to greet the agents.

"When is the baby coming?" Edie asked.

The Elf's eyes were a golden amber, which stood out from slender features framed by a mane of silver-white. It was an unusual combination, which hinted that he was likely a noble or even royalty from Northern Alfheim. He leaned down to address the child, speaking with warmth and familiarity. "Diani hopes it will be soon. Will you come to see us?"

"Yes!" Edie promised with an enthusiastic hop. "I love babies!"

"Look," he said, pointing across the yard to the numerous pens. "They have rabbits over there—even a few babies."

"I want to see." Edie dashed off. The oversized black coat flapped and dragged along behind.

Waiting a few moments for her to get away, Thor requested that the Elf, whom he called Treris, continue his report.

"It was the older boy that asked for the task force to investigate. He is convinced his father's attacker was Jotun. He heard a ruckus from his parents' rooms and ran in to find a section of the bedroom covered in ice, blood on the floor, his father gone and mother hysterical. The ice has melted away, but you can still see marks that haven't dried with the cooler weather."

Though worry and curiosity wanted to pull Loki away, he decided to be patient while information was being shared. He turned his gaze toward the house, noting the tall lattice covered in red and pink climbing roses. Its framework stretched up the wall separating the upper balconies, almost reaching the roof.

The dark-eyed and copper-haired Dwarf offered with visible sympathy, "We're not getting much from Evadne. I noticed frost burns on her fingers that she tried to conceal and wouldn't speak of when questioned. She's probably still in shock."

"We searched the property," Treris continued, "but haven't found anything conclusive to determine the whereabouts of the attacker or Justicer Lokison. Without more to go on, we're taking our leave to make a report to Commander Kotter."

"I appreciate your attention and discretion," Thor said with a respectful bow of his head. "I will see to the protection of Evadne and her sons. Please keep Rosner advised of any new developments."

The agents nodded their agreement.

The Dwarf said, "It is admirable how you continue to look after them, King Thor, even though the Assembly no longer recognizes them as your kin."

Thor frowned, straightened and drew in a deep breath, causing his chest to swell and him to appear more menacing. Despite this reaction, he managed to sound controlled and respectful as he declared, "No court can decide who is, or is not my family."

Loki puzzled over the exchange as he moved away to inspect the lattice. The wooden structure was a perfect entry point to the second level of the house for an unwanted visitor, yet unlikely to be sturdy enough to support the weight of an adult Jotun.

Edie stood at the rabbit hutch, poking her fingers through the wire and trying to touch the shifty balls of fluff when the back door to the house opened. A boy around the age of five stepped out, mere feet from Loki. The youngster had to be Vanje. With the exception of his medium brown eyes, he resembled Vali at the same age.

"They bite sometimes!" the boy shouted in warning. Edie jumped then turned his way, causing him to startle and scream, "Monster!"

Edie cringed, wrapping her arms around herself as an older boy in his mid-teens exited the house. He pulled Vanje behind him, his pale blue eyes and features turning wild with anger. He took on a basic spellcaster's stance, pointing his palm toward Edie.

Loki's magic surged, displacing his form to a new spot directly in front of his daughter. Luckily, he had managed to not become visible in the process since the agents had stopped at the path to witness the scene.

"Nooo," Edie bawled with palpable heartache, "I'm a princess."

"Evren!" shouted Thor, who was running. "Don't harm her."

"One of these things hurt my father!"

"Edie is your father's half-sister," Thor explained, also blocking the line of fire. He pushed down Evren's extended hand then placed his own on the boy's shoulder.

When Evren spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion. "Father's hurt and missing. Mother says he left her. She keeps sending everyone away."

"We are here to help. Take me to your mother."

Thor herded the boys into the house.

Fandral came to Edie's aid with comforting words, yet had to hold back as the sobbing girl emanated a fierce chill that would inflict considerable damage to his skin if he touched her. In fact, even the rabbits fled to the far side of their hutch to escape the corrosive aura.

"My darling," Loki said, gently caressing her hair so she'd have an indication of where he was, "you have to warm up."

"They were mean to me."

"I know. They don't understand."

Fandral unhooked his cloak, slipping it off his back and around Edie in one swift, twirling motion. He scooped her up in the makeshift cocoon and held it close to his chest. He then gave the departing Dwarf and Elf a farewell wave and carried the bundle inside.

Loki trailed behind the others, taking a few moments to scan each room and scrutinize the servants who tried not to be seen or caught underfoot. As far as Loki could tell, they were on-task and not gossiping, which was commendable. Unfortunately, that meant he didn't glean any useful information.

Evren was finishing his version of the events when Loki found the group on the second level within the master bedroom. A disheveled, pale and seemingly aloof Evadne lay on the bed in her nightgown with Vanje nestled up to her side while the men looked around. Edie sat dejected in the corner chair, sniffling and wiping her wet eyes and nose on Fandral's cloak.

"Why would a Frost Giant attack Vali?" Fandral posed to Thor who opened the doors to step out on the balcony.

"Their queen must be angry," Evren suggested, "because of my father's participation in the trial that led to her son's execution."

Thor called back, "I don't think that's the case. Farbauti had chances to hurt the family and chose not to."

Loki crossed the room, noting the trail of blood on the drying rug before joining Thor.

Sensing his chill, Thor uttered softly to Loki, "Something about this is wrong."

"Agreed."

Thor scanned the vineyards and forest beyond. "She says Vali left her. Perhaps he wasn't that badly injured and attempted to lure the attacker away from the house."

Loki hoped that was true, but there was too much they didn't know, and it could waste precious time to attempt an all-out search of the area.

"We need to find out what Evadne isn't telling anyone."

When Thor turned back, Loki followed him into the bedroom where Evren was now seated on the bed at his mother's side.

Vanje climbed down from the bed, cautiously moving to Edie. "Sorry I made you cry."

Edie looked up, pushing away the strands of dark hair stuck to her tear-streaked cheeks and gave a sad nod.

"I am Vanje." He gestured toward the bed. "That is Evren and my mother."

Edie offered a weak, "Hi."

Evren looked unimpressed by the sweet interactions. Evadne, on the other hand, stared openly at the girl, looking somewhat curious and fearful.

Thor reached out, taking the fair-haired woman by the right wrist then turned her hand over to reveal blackened fingertips on the three smallest fingers. "Tell me what happened to your hand."

She didn't answer, lost in thought as she watched Edie. Only after Thor asked again with a bit more urgency and sternness, did she admit, "I touched him."

"The attacker?"

"No." Her eyes shifted to Thor, growing wet. "I just wanted to help, but I made it worse."

Loki knew he was blowing his cover, but he'd come to a quick realization and felt compelled to voice it. "You mean you touched Vali."

Evren rose from the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowing as he searched. "Who's there?"

Thor took the boy by the arms to keep him still as Fandral shut the door on any potential eavesdroppers.

Loki shut the balcony doors before shedding the magic that concealed him. He chose not to shift out of his Jotun form.

"You brought that thing here?" Evren accused Thor, fighting his grasp. "Who is he? Did he attack my father?"

"Calm yourself," Thor demanded. "Loki would never hurt Vali."

Evren's features paled and went slack. "No. He's dead. Father said so."

"Your Aunt Hel is the Queen of the Underworld," Loki stated. "She had good reason to send me back." Then to his daughter-in-law he posed the important question, "What really happened to my son?"

Evadne calmed after a few moments of studying his features. She slipped onto her feet, coming around the canopied bed to stand near the large desk beside the balcony doors. "I was in bed reading while Vali finished up his work," she explained, indicating the scattered and wrinkled sheets of water-damaged parchment on the desktop. "He said he heard a noise and went out on the balcony to have a look. He let out a cry and stumbled back into the room. He fell, and I saw there was a knife sticking out of his chest." Her gaze dropped to the rug beneath her feet and her features contorted like she was reliving the horror of it.

"Then what happened?" Thor pressed.

She shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak.

Loki stepped closer to her, his chill snapping her out of the memory. "He changed, didn't he?"

"Yes. He went blue and his eyes turned red like blood. I tried to help, but his skin burned me, and there was a wave of cold that covered everything in ice. He was too upset, too scared to let me near him again." She had started to sob and went willingly into Evren's embrace as he drew in to hold her.

"Where did he go, Evadne?"

"He went over the balcony and rode away on _that_ horse," she said, her tone laced with firm dislike.

"Sleipnir?" Loki asked with surprise. "Sleipnir was here?"

She nodded. "He shows up every week. Vali finally gave up trying to drive him off."

"As a Jotun, Vali would be stronger," Thor insisted, "and Sleipnir must have taken him to get help."

"Sigyn is still the closest and Vali trusts her. We need to go," Loki decided. He addressed the boys. "Grab your coats while your mother dresses. Mention not a word to the servants."

For a moment it appeared Evren might argue with him, but with a stern look from Thor, he waved his brother to follow and left the room.

Fandral picked up Edie and his cloak, saying, "We'll wait for you at the ship," before also slipping out.

"We've learned of a threat against the entire family," Thor informed Evadne. "You all are going into hiding."

"Where?"

"It's best that we not speak of the details here."

It took Evadne a few moments to concentrate, but once she got into her mind what needed to be done, she dressed and helped collect the boys in short order.

On the way out, the King of Asgard told the servants that he was taking their mistress and her sons into his custody and requested that they continue to care for the house, grounds and animals in the family's absence.

Cloaked again in shadow magic, Loki lingered behind a few moments to observe the servants' reactions to the situation, which were a mixture of genuine concern and strong desire to be of service. Gratefully, he was convinced that none of them had overheard anything that hinted at his return.

Then he sneaked off to meet up with the others at the ship.


	8. The Eldest Son

**Chapter Eight - The Eldest Son**

* * *

Vali Lokison didn't want to die, but in his current state, there were compelling reasons to believe he would. First, there was a dagger stuck in his chest. He guessed from the depth of the pain, pressure and his difficulty breathing, that the blade had pierced both a lung and his heart. Second, his altered and unstable physiology generated a constant cold that had covered the weapon and his entire torso in thick ice that could collapse his ribcage and lungs under the increasing weight. Also, with the gradual spread of the ice, which had already immobilized him up to his jaw, there was a strong possibility that he would be smothered.

Sigyn paced as she fretted. Her anxiety strained his own calm, yet Vali tried to keep patient under the circumstances. He could imagine how torturous this was for her.

Again his mother insisted, "Evadne should be here."

Vali voiced a firm, "No."

"What will Thor or your brother be able to do?"

His mother had sent for Narvi and Thor hours ago.

"I don't know," Vali admitted. Pain, dizziness, intermittent nausea and the fact that speaking became more exhausting, fueled his annoyance. "Stop wandering." He paused to suck more air into his aching lungs before adding, "You're making me ill."

Sigyn pulled the blanket out of the bedside chair, wrapping up in it before taking the seat. She stared, agonizing over each of his shallow, labored breaths. Her eyes flooded with fresh tears, and Vali realized that their blue wasn't that far off from the current hue of his skin.

_What if I remain like this?_ Vali thought with dismay.

"Father turned blue when he died," he uttered. "They froze him in ice."

"I know, dear. You told me."

Even to himself, Vali sounded a bit delirious. Perhaps he approached the end.

"What is that sound?" his mother asked, sitting up and turning her head toward the windows. She left the chair, losing her blanket as she crossed to look out. "There's a vessel," she reported and continued onto the balcony. "It's going to land!"

Vali heard the approaching roar and whine of the engines, but doubted it could be Thor or his brother as they would have come directly to the estate through the bifrost. He reached out as Sigyn passed the bed, and despite the restrictive ice, managed to catch a hold of her nightdress. "Stay. Please?" he begged, the forcefulness of his words causing him to cough, which sent a terrible ripping pain through his wound and spurred another wave of frigid air to sweep over him and the bed.

With his cries, Sigyn also began to call out, pleading for help as the chill drove her to pull out of his hold and take cover behind the chair. She screamed and sobbed until there were responding shouts from the direction of the entry. Swift, heavy footsteps came up the stairs and into the hall. It was the doorman that entered the chamber first, but he was pushed aside by the broader, taller Thor who ordered him to keep all others away and promptly showed him out.

Sigyn scurried to Thor to embrace him. "He's dying!"

A profound gloom and desperation inhabited the king's eyes. He held back, keeping Sigyn with him as he spoke in the general direction of the bed. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Vali assumed his former uncle was addressing him, but another voice arose to answer the inquiry. "No," it said. "Though he obviously has no control of his body temperature."

There was a sudden blink of black energy, then the familiar and haunting figure of his father materialized at the foot of the bed. Vali startled and shook, overcome with terrible dread to see that pale face. The green eyes, no longer arrogant or playful, looked upon him with what the younger man could only interpret as tense disapproval.

"You've come to take me to the Underworld."

After some consideration, his father's specter answered, "I suppose that's true."

"Loki?" Sigyn broke away from Thor, approaching her ex-husband with cautious steps. He beckoned her forward, and she slipped into his arms, clutching him tight then taking his face in her hands to stare into his eyes. "You are real."

"What manner of trick is this?" Vali demanded. "I saw you die."

"Yes, you did." Loki wiped at Sigyn's tears and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before coming around the side of the bed. His gaze zeroed in on the mass of ice surrounding the dagger, and he leaned in to examine it. "I'm here to help."

Vali's mind couldn't comprehend. "The healers confirmed you were dead. I watched the Jotun put you in the ice." Again he coughed, worsening the pain.

"Hel sent me back."

Loki touched Vali's lips, a gesture that could have been intended to quiet him, but instead revealed blood on blue fingertips when he lifted his hand for Vali to see. The blue color raced up his father's arm and under the sleeve of his cloak to soon reach his neck and extend up and across his features. Red drowned out his green orbs.

Sigyn froze and fidgeted at the sight of Loki's sudden transformation. She swallowed hard before asking, "Can you save him?"

"I can sustain him, but only for a while." Loki took Vali's hand and dark magic began to flow from him. He focused on Thor. "We have to get through the ice to get the dagger out. Even then, he's going to need a more powerful healer than I, and it has to be someone that can touch him in his Jotun form."

Thor suggested, "Edie?"

"She's young," Loki said, continuing to assess the situation, "and his injury severe. We can't put that much pressure on a child."

"Alright. I know whom we need." Asgard's king raised his face toward the ceiling. "Heimdall, inform the dungeons and Commander Kotter to prepare for a prisoner transport. I'm coming for Jahla." Thor left the bedroom via the balcony. Seconds later, a flash of light shown through the windows accompanied with a close, thundering whoosh.

"He does like his dramatic exits," Loki joked. He sat when Sigyn pushed the chair closer to the bed for him.

Vali gaped at the hand grasped around his own. For centuries he'd avoided his father's presence, let alone allowed physical contact. The connection felt so strange: cold, alien, monstrous—and yet, comforting.

"You're really here."

"I am."

"To save me."

"Yes."

"But, I hate you," Vali said, too weak and confused to properly articulate the swarm of ideas and emotions buzzing in his mind.

His father's deep red eyes shifted away before Vali could read them, and his response was a mindful and accepting, "I know."

* * *

Cami's group waited in a sitting room off the main entry of Sigyn's grand manor. Fandral had been ordered to keep everyone downstairs, and, therefore, took a chair next to the door. The agitated Evren brooded and paced. Evadne and Vanje sat together on an overstuffed couch. The boy held his mother's frostbitten hand in his lap, studying it with keen interest and a slight frown.

Exhausted and lost in thoughts, Cami tried to rest and recuperate from the flight. She only perked up when the munchkin left her side.

"Vanje's Mom," Edie said, patting the blonde's knee, "you have owies?"

"Father did it," Vanje uttered, his lips pressing tight.

The woman insisted softly, "It was an accident."

Nodding as if she agreed or just understood, Edie offered, "I can fix it," and reached for the fingers.

"Don't!" Evren shouted, scrambling to put himself between them. "Stay away from her, you disgusting half-breed."

Cami jumped to her feet, snatching Edie behind her. She stood her ground against the livid boy who was at least a head taller than her. "You're a half-breed too."

Mentioning this fact only made him madder. He pointed at Edie. "At least I don't look like that."

Fandral stepped in, forcing them to back off. "Cami," he said, his eyes stern, "he's only a child."

Evren took a determined step forward again. "I am not a child. Father trusts me to be in charge when he's gone. I deserve to see him and to know what is going on."

Fandral stared Evren down with a fierceness that silenced and sent him retreating to a distant chair. "The best we can do, is as we're told." Then he took some breaths and shifted his gaze to Evadne, who acted too weary and troubled to deal with the drama. "Edie has trained as a healer," he stressed, "and she's exceptional at it."

"I have warm touches," the girl promised, which wasn't exactly true because even at her warmest, her skin was still chilled. Her magic, however, did generate heat.

Evadne held out her hand to Edie. White energy streamed from the child's small blue digits, causing the dead, blackened flesh to dissolve and healthy skin to replace it.

"All better," Edie announced, coaxing a smile from Evadne as she placed a kiss on each restored fingertip.

Most of the group's tension dulled after that. Evren continued to mope, but Fandral allowed the teen to vent his frustrations to him.

Edie and Vanje made the most of the time talking. Through their running dialog, Cami learned that Vanje was five, his favorite color was yellow, he loved and knew a lot about animals, and that he'd been excited to spend more time with his father as of late since Vali had left his job as Justicer of the Assembly.

Officers of the Realms Assembly received substantial salaries and numerous perks with their positions, so Cami wondered what had spurred Vali's decision to resign. She asked Evadne, "Did Vali dislike his job?"

"His hours were long, and he'd often come home frustrated at the politics involved. When we learned I was expecting, he chose to work exclusively on Vanaheim again."

An eagerness brightened Vanje's features. "Mother is pregnant. Father has to work near home to help take care of her."

Edie's brow furrowed. "She doesn't look fat."

"The baby is still very small. It would fit in your hand."

Edie lifted her arm, pulling back the extra long sleeve of the leather jacket to gaze upon her palm and contemplate.

"When are you due?" Cami asked, aware that a sudden upset cramped her insides. She wouldn't allow that pain to show, as it wasn't fair to act resentful toward other people's good fortune.

"Midsummer. Though, both my boys came late," Evadne admitted.

Edie frowned. "I like babies, but they make my mommy sad."

Realization darkened her pretty features. "Vali told me what that blood witch did to you. It's monstrous and tragic."

Cami nodded. She sneaked a peek in Fandral's direction, making certain he was too engrossed with Evren to have overheard the topic of their discussion. He knew of the curses on her, of course. Many people knew since Jahla made a full confession during the trial. Cami just didn't want another uncomfortable encounter with him if he started to put the clues together.

Edie spent the next half of an hour adamantly performing various dances and finger plays to entertain herself and Vanje. Eventually, she decided to slip out of the leather jacket when it got in her way.

Vanje interrupted her song about waddling ducks to ask, "Why do you wear that big coat?"

"It's my daddy hug."

"Her father's coat," Cami clarified.

"Yeah. It gives me hugs." Edie offered it to him. "Want to try?"

Vanje wasn't much taller or bulkier than Edie. Though the coat drowned his slender frame, he looked visibly pleased to flap about in it and wrap his arms around himself. He twirled toward his brother, asking, "Want a grandfather hug?"

Evren scowled. "No, that's idiotic. Take it off."

"But—I like it."

"Then you're an idiot too."

Evadne leveled the older brother with a severe look.

Vanje shrugged off the coat, letting it fall to the floor in front of Edie. All cheer had left him, and he climbed onto the couch to cuddle with his mother.

_Oh dear, _Cami thought, moved by his crushed, harrowed expression.

A few minutes later, a loud rumble outside the house heralded Thor's return through the bifrost. Cami's group hurried to the entry as the doorman re-admitted the King of Asgard. A chained Jahla followed, escorted by Dan and Esmi. The Jotun donned the usual animal furs and hides along with the thick restraints at her wrists and ankles.

"Mommy," Edie said, her eyes widening as the seven foot, white-haired sorceress approached, "she's a Frost Giant, but littler like Daddy and me."

As the group passed, the imposing woman halted to acknowledged her. "Lady Camille."

Of the dozens of scathing remarks Cami wanted to say, she wouldn't chance being rude in front of the children and when a man's life was at stake. She swallowed her contempt and merely gave a slight bow of her head.

"Is this," Jahla gestured to Edie, "yours and Loki's child?"

"I'm Princess Edie!" the girl exclaimed, bounding forward before Cami could answer.

Everyone appeared to tense as the large woman crouched. "I am Jahla." She held out her manacled hands and Edie rested her own atop of them.

"You have Elf ears."

"Yes, my mother was a Light Elf and very powerful." Her fingers extended, resting on Edie's skin. "I can tell that you are also powerful, princess, like your parents."

"I fix owies."

Jahla chuckled at this admission. "A healer. Well, I could use your help then."

Thor agreed and requested that Cami bring Edie along.

It was then that the tall, slender and horned form of Agent Aprizette entered the house. The Fire Demon stood approximately six and a half feet tall with piercing yellow eyes, ash gray skin and elaborate, black tattoos on her face that looked like runes. Four black horns stuck up and curved back from her head. Her dark gray hair hung long and loose down to her waist. She wore a uniform but no shoes as her muscular legs ended in broad, solid hooves.

Aprizette hailed from Muspelheim and was the sole member of the Assembly to represent the Fire Realm. She served as both an ambassador and an agent for the task force.

"The demon," Evren said, looking to Fandral and his mother with narrow, hateful eyes.

This comment drew Aprizette's attention as he'd failed to guard his tone. She sauntered forward and a pronounced heat radiated from her that caused Jahla to shrink away with discomfort and the coatless Edie to whimper and seek refuge behind Cami.

"What?" Evren challenged her.

"I remember faces, and I've never seen yours before."

"I am Evren Valison."

She gave a subtle nod. "I know your father. I respect him."

"He doesn't like you. Father doesn't like anyone that he can't read."

Again she nodded, seeming to take no offense at the confession.

Vanje stepped out from his mother's side. "I am Vanje Valison. I wish I was tall like you two."

Aprizette smiled, though Jahla tensed as she studied him.

"You're going to help my father?" Vanje asked with a hopeful, yet somewhat uncertain stare at Jahla.

"Yes," Thor answered him then spoke to the agents. "We've kept Vali waiting long enough."

Cami picked up Edie, yet held back as the others moved for the staircase. She promised Evadne, who was hiding behind Fandral, "I'll come for you when he's stable."

The blonde frowned and paled. "I don't think he'll want me."

* * *

Vali couldn't process too well, yet his father continued to talk, no matter how cryptic or nonexistent his responses. Loki talked about being in Niflheim with Hel and Sleipnir and coming under some sort of attack. He mentioned a lich called the Soul Eater, which sounded familiar, yet couldn't completely register in the injured man's mind.

He was on the verge of demanding that his father shut up and just let him rest, when the door opened and a large group shuffled in. Vali strained against the heavy, restrictive ice to view each person. He recognized all and couldn't stand most of them. Why did he have to be so exposed and vulnerable to the likes of these deplorable beings?

Agent Aprizette moved to Vali's right while her gaze took in the ice. "Now I understand why I am here."

With each step, the air around Vali's face grew warmer, starting to hurt. "Stop," he begged, turning his head. "You'll burn me."

The demoness halted, glancing back at Thor.

Jahla held out her hands to Commander Kotter. "Unshackle me."

"Do it," Thor ordered when the agent hesitated. "She's been informed of the consequences if she attempts to escape."

Soon free of her restraints, Jahla approached from the left. Her size and chill chased Sigyn from the bedside. Loki remained, still holding to Vali's hand as he relinquished the chair to the half-giantess, who barely fit into it and caused the frame to creak under her weight.

The patient tried not to show his fear as Jahla loomed over him. He was at the mercy of this savage criminal, who wielded both spirit and blood sorcery. Surely it would take a mere moment for her to exact her revenge and end his life.

"I've seen this complication before among hybrids in my village."

Loki told her, "He turned from the shock of his injury."

With a stiff nod, Jahla reached out, resting her right palm upon Vali's cheek and curling her long fingers around the back of his neck. "His power resides in his head, but goes no further. He holds himself back. If I push too hard, there could be unexpected effects."

Vali heard this, yet could not comprehend her meaning or judge the truthfulness of the words. He continued to fade while these useless creatures gaped.

"Lethal effects?" Thor inquired.

"I do not believe so."

"Save him."

Jahla began to mutter in a mix of Elven and some other language Vali didn't know. Her magic skirted the edges of his thoughts, prodding at the barriers of his consciousness and seeping into its darkest cracks.

She spoke to Loki, her tone urgent. "You must go warmer. Coax his body to heat itself."

His father's grip warmed against Vali's flesh.

"Your gut reaction will be to go colder," Jahla explained, "but that will make your situation worse. Focus on the heat. Make it yours then build on it."

Vali registered the growing discomfort in his hand, trying to focus, but decided it was too much and too fast. He started to tug at the grasp. "You're hurting me."

"Come on, Vali," Loki encouraged.

"Stop!" he pleaded, unable to harness the strength necessary to break away. "You're hurting me on purpose."

Loki reacted as if he'd been slapped. His mouth fell open and eyes cooled with regret as he dropped the hand and inched away.

Jahla snatched up Vali's hand, engulfing it within her own. "This is _on purpose_," she said with a quick flare of menace. Something shook and crumbled within Vali's mind, something important, essential, and now devastated at its foundations. He screamed not from a physical pain, but the intellectual and emotional shock of her complete domination. His will broke as easily as a dry twig. Then he began to burn.

* * *

Loki leaned against the wall for support as his legs threatened to give out on him. His lungs strained and chest constricted. Old wounds reopened at the accusatory words.

_On purpose._

Vali had said that before—on the day he, Narvi and Sigyn left him. 'You hurt us on purpose, Father, and we'll hate you forever,' the young man had declared before guiding his crying mother and brother to the waiting carriage.

Vali's screams pulled Loki back to the situation at hand. The demon woman stood at the bedside, her hand hovering and channeling intense heat to melt the most prominent section of the thick ice, which proceeded to scald the sensitive Frost Giant flesh with the runoff. Jahla also cringed with discomfort while she forcibly raised Vali's temperature to help him endure the heat and hinder his body from generating more ice.

Once the hilt of the dagger was clear, the horned woman stepped aside to allow Thor access. The king lifted the last of the frozen mass, then yanked out the blade, causing another terrible scream from Vali before he lost consciousness.

With the blade out and his temperature up, blood began to spurt and gush from Vali's chest. Loki climbed onto the bed, gathering his son's head into his lap and using a pillow to cover and apply pressure to the wound.

Cam deposited Edie on his right. The girl crawled close, her features tight with a maturity that reminded Loki of Hel at the same age. She released her magic into Vali's torso while Jahla hastened to re-freeze him and get through an incantation.

Thor cleared the room of people, sending the reluctant and sobbing Sigyn with the agents before shutting and locking the door.

Loki had seen death and felt it for himself. He still feared it, and the thought of losing his first born flooded him with anger and profound shame. Centuries ago, the same desperation had driven him to call upon a power deep inside himself to reclaim Hel's life from death's unyielding clasp. It took days and all he had in him to save one tiny infant.

An eternity passed before the flow of blood slowed and Vali's breathing evened out.

Edie pushed up on her feet to plant a kiss on Loki's face. "We got him, Daddy. Don't cry, okay?"

He realized it was a bit late for her to be making that request as he looked upon her sweet face through blurring vision.

Jahla took note of his state before removing the pillow to examine the wound, mostly scabbed and scarred over. "My part is done. Without more blood to work with, I can't—"

"Thank you," Loki interrupted, eager to show his sincere appreciation despite the torment and grief she'd inflicted on him in the past. "Surely we couldn't have saved him without your assistance."

She stood, accepting these words. "Watch him. I was harsh."

"You always were," Loki admitted, feeling too drained to dredge up their past.

Edie tip-toed across the damp and bloody covers to meet Jahla as she walked around the bed. "You will come back if we need you more?"

This question made her pause and consider the little one. "If King Thor allows it."

"Okay."

Thor and Cami showed Jahla out.

Edie plopped on to the clean pillow. She studied Vali's features, sneaking peeks at Loki. "He looks like you."

"Yes, he does."

She reached out to trace her fingers along the thin line of Vali's goatee. "Will he like me?"

Loki doubted it, and though he wanted to protect her feelings if possible, he felt it best to offer a tinge of truth. "I don't know, darling. Vali doesn't like a lot of people."

"Oh." She frowned. "Then we'd better love him lots and lots."

When Thor returned, he brought Sigyn and Evadne, which was helpful as it was necessary to move Vali to a clean, dry bed. They transitioned him to the adjacent room where the women took up the post at his side, holding his chilled hand with the aid of Cami's borrowed gloves.

"Come downstairs for a moment," Thor asked Loki, leading the way to the main entry where the agents and Jahla waited.

The Fire Demon, introduced to Loki as Aprizette, held out the bloody dagger in her long fingers. "It's a S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon. Commander Kotter confirmed it."

Loki recognized the simple design of the blade as he'd been issued two just like it when the agency recruited him. Moreover, he recalled they were well-balanced for throwing.

"There aren't a lot of these to be found anymore," Kotter insisted. "S.H.I.E.L.D. splintered and was officially dismantled after the Hydra uprising. Sure some of the gear could have ended up on the black market or something, but that's still a far cry from showing up on another planet."

"I had a pair," Loki reminded him. "What happened to mine?"

"Nick Fury took all your gear when he left Asgard."

"Who else could it belong to?"

"Well, I have this one," he said, pulling an identical weapon from his belt, "and another in my quarters. Mike Hopper only had one knife and didn't carry it all the time. I'm pretty sure it wasn't on him when his body was found. We'll have to check the inventory of his stuff."

Mike dead? Midgard's foremost spy network gone? This news surprised Loki. Both had played only a limited part in his life, yet those few months had been his last among the living.

"Hey, sorry man," Dan said when he noticed Loki's reaction. "Mike led the task force. His murder is an open case. Happened a couple weeks back."

Loki nodded, feeling a poignant emptiness within him that accentuated his fatigue. "Any suspects?"

"No."

"We're forgetting someone," Aprizette stated. "Natasha Romanoff was a S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin and uses blades."

Esmi spoke up. "Natasha was visiting in Asgard when the attack on Justicer Lokison occurred. Several people will account for her whereabouts."

"Possibly. We should still inquire if she is missing a dagger."

Kotter agreed. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, speaking to Loki. "How long do you think it will be until we can question Vali?"

"I wish I knew. Honestly, I don't think it's safe for him in Vanaheim. Someone wants him dead, and I'd rather have him hidden far from here before that person finds out he isn't."

The door to the waiting room opened, revealing Fandral and Evren who'd been listening in on the discussion. The swordsman suggested, "Two attacks on important officers of the Assembly in such a short amount of time can't be a coincidence."

"In light of the known facts, sir," Aprizette stated coolly to Kotter, "I must recommend that you remove yourself from this investigation—at least until we can verify the location of your second blade."

Esmi tensed. "Daniel would never…"

"It's alright," Kotter assured her. He scanned the group. "She is correct. I have to be considered a suspect at this point. Don't worry. I didn't do it."

No one contested this assertion of innocence. Loki certainly didn't believe Dan had reason or desire to harm Vali.

The demon pulled a silver disc from her pocket, activating it to create a stasis field around the dagger. "Before I take this, what about him?" The movement of her yellow orbs and tilt of her head specified that she spoke of Loki.

Kotter ordered, "Keep this to yourself. There are urgent matters that require his presence. For now, we aren't detaining him."

"Yes sir," she said, her tone and posture stiff.

Fandral and Evren moved forward, allowing Loki to see through the doorway. Cami sat with Edie and Vanje, holding both protectively against her. He noted that Jahla also looked that direction.

"He is unusual," Jahla stated. Though the entire group gaped at her, she directed her next words to the tensing Loki. "His soul is cracked, like yours."

"What does that mean?" Loki asked, echoed by Thor inquiring the same.

Jahla shook her head, indicating that she didn't know. "I believe I was able to split your soul because it was already damaged."

Thor turned to Esmi. "Is this true? Does this mean Vanje's vulnerable?"

The Elf appeared as unsettled as the brothers. She stammered, "I've never closely examined him or Loki. I don't know anything about souls having cracks in them."

Aware that they'd unfairly put Esmi on the spot, Loki raised a hand to calm the group. "The issue might not be significant, but we should treat it as such until we know differently."

"Send for Grandfather," Jahla suggested to Esmi. She held out her hands to be shackled by Kotter. "They will trust him."

"We'll be moving the family as soon as possible," Thor told the agents as they flanked Jahla for the walk out. Next, he turned to Fandral. "Return with them to Asgard and brief the queen and Rosner on the situation. Also, I want an update on the efforts to find Fenrir."

The group departed, leaving Loki, Thor and the older boy in the entry. Evren headed for the staircase, but was blocked by Thor.

"I'm going to see my father," the teen declared.

"He is resting."

Loki met his brother's gaze, shaking his head. "Let him go."

Evren slipped around Thor's bulk, disappearing to the upper level.

"I don't think that was wise," Thor said. "You've heard how he feels about Jotun. He's likely to cause more upset."

Loki's attention drifted back to Cami and the children. An ache stirred in his chest. "We're attempting to bring the whole family together. Upset is inevitable."


	9. A Wolf Hunt

**Chapter Nine - A Wolf Hunt**

* * *

Within moments of clearing the tunnel out of the mountain, the bifrost snatched Clint's group out of the Jotunheim and into Asgard. Heimdall stepped forward to greet them, urgently reporting to Narvi and Rosner, "The task force received a request for assistance from Evren Valison not long after you left for the Jotunheim."

Narvi asked, "For what purpose?"

"The boy believes his father was attacked, and I know that Vali is not currently at home."

Rosner turned, his brow furrowing. "Maybe you should go to your nephews."

Hogan disagreed. "Thor and Loki are heading to Vali's, and it will be difficult for us to capture Fenrir without Narvi."

"Hogan is correct," Narvi conceded, though his features were tense with concern. "We'll do our job and let them do theirs."

"Ogalfus has eyes and ears all over Asgard," Sif told them. "We shouldn't be seen entering the city together. I will go to brief Queen Jane." The warrior sprinted for the bridge as the bi-frost slowed to a stop around them.

Mitzi planned to continue on to Alfheim and suggested Rosner come along to visit the family for a few hours.

Narvi turned to his daughter. "Can you get us into our rooms from here?"

Sigga gave a confident nod and held out her hand, summoning a dark purple and black portal through which she, Narvi, Hogan, Volstagg, Phillip and Clint stepped.

They emerged from the swirling gateway into the sitting room of Narvi and Sigga's suite within the palace where a large wolf rushed in, causing Clint to startle and grab for his gun. Narvi blocked the draw then took a brave step forward.

"She's ours," he said, dropping to his knees to nuzzle the white and gray beast. "Her name is Naya."

Sigga stated, her features warming with visible pride, "Father raised her from a pup."

"I didn't do it alone," he insisted, giving the wolf a final stroke along her head. "I usually take Naya when I visit Fenrir. So, we'll bring her along to help reassure him."

Hogan suggested, "Skiffs will be our best option to get out to the paddock and back again." He tapped Volstagg on the shoulder, indicating he should follow. "We will get them from the docking bay and meet you four behind the stables."

Naya inched and stretched closer to Clint and Phillip, sniffing the air and studying them while her masters disappeared into the bedrooms to gather weapons and their packs. She stood at least three feet tall at the shoulder and six feet long from nose to bushy tail tip.

Phillip didn't appear to mind the wolf's inspection. His eyes had brightened and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. The teen held out a hand, letting Naya smell him. "You're a pretty girl."

Clint mentioned, "You used to be scared of big dogs."

"I was little then." The teen caressed the fur atop Naya's muzzle. "I grew out of it."

Within a quarter of an hour they were ready to go. Sigga opened another portal that let them out at the stables where their friends were waiting. Then the group boarded the skiffs and flew out of the city toward the distant forest to the west.

Clint asked Volstagg, who steered their skiff, "Sigga is a shadow mage?"

"I believe the correct term is shadow initiate."

"What's the difference?"

"Initiate means she's still considered a beginner."

That surprised him. In the past, Loki had made it seem that summoning shadow portals was a difficult skill, yet Sigga had done it on demand more than once.

"What's Narvi's deal? Is he magical too?"

"He can sense and communicate with animals," Volstagg shared. His voice tweaked with hilarity as he added, "Narvi's power manifested very young. He'd toddle off to make friends in the forest and sometimes brought them home with him. Over the years, Loki and Sigyn found various creatures creeping and slithering within the boy's clothes or hiding under his bed."

Clint laughed, but quieted again as he noted Phillip's wistful stare over the edge of the skiff. Wondering what had his son so distracted, he pushed to his feet and moved forward to sit closer to him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." The young man fidgeted and dropped his gaze to the black and silver helmet resting in his hands.

"Your bow and armor are pretty cool. Kinda reminds me of the Iron Man suits," Clint said, gesturing to the helmet, "only less bulky."

"Tony wanted to go all out on my suit, but I didn't need all the electronics, just something I could move in and store a few gadgets."

"Sounds reasonable."

Phillip straightened, taking in a deep breath. There was irritation in his words as he declared, "Tech is Tony's solution to everything. Once when I was little and fell off my bike, he didn't rush over to pick me up. He disappeared into his workshop to build a better bike that wouldn't let me fall off anymore."

The Ultron incident loomed in the back of Clint's mind as he pondered the story. "Why wasn't I there to pick you up?"

"Because you were dead."

Clint's throat tightened. His mouth went dry, yet he managed to ask, "When?"

"I was four. The Soul Eater sent servants to Earth to raise some dead for his army. The Avengers went out to stop them, but they failed. You, Mom and Steve didn't come back."

Clint rubbed his forehead, feeling an emerging ache. "I'm so sorry, kiddo."

"Not as sorry as I was."

Phillip continued to avoid his gaze, which caused hot emotion to add to the pressure in his core. "What should I do? Go home? Take your mom and Harry away somewhere safe?"

"You won't," Phillip accused. "You're a soldier. You live for the fight." He pulled the bow off his shoulder and tossed it at Clint's feet. "That's your backup bow. Tony upgraded it for me, even tried to replace it a couple times, but I wouldn't let him because it was one of the few things I had left of you."

Clint reached for Phillip's arm, but stopped because he could see anger and maybe hatred in his son's eyes that told him it wasn't a good idea. They stared at each other until the second skiff drifted closer. Everyone's gazes were on them.

Narvi spoke in a wary tone. "I was going to suggest we take another portal to save time."

Phillip wiped at his face. "Yeah. Good idea. Let's do it." Then he retrieved the bow, turned his back on Clint and fell back into a silent stupor.

Clint gave a reassuring nod to the group's inquisitive glances, though he felt far worse than he let on as the memories of losing his own parents were still so powerful. He and Natasha knew that grief would overwhelm and destroy a person if they didn't have something meaningful in which to channel all the sorrow and rage. Phillip had survived over a decade of the Soul Eater's war on the Nine Realms. That meant he had to be skilled, tough and probably just as emotionally scarred as them.

* * *

Phillip Barton knew he was letting emotion interfere with his mission, but knowing what was wrong didn't make the situation any easier to fix. Everytime he made a time jump, Phillip told himself to be detached and not think of people the same way he remembered them. To do so would always cause problems.

Clint hadn't known that he would orphan his young son. So, why was Phillip being so hard on him? Upsetting his father certainly hadn't made him feel any better.

Narvi and Sigga were another issue. Phillip knew them from when he was young and visited Asgard with his mother. When the business with the Soul Eater started, those ties were lost. The remaining Avengers cared for and trained Phillip after the loss of his parents. Then at the age of ten, a lucky happenstance brought Narvi and Sigga back into his life. From that point forward, they became his closest family.

Narvi wasn't a scientist, soldier, spy or even a superhero. He was a father, and he loved and treated Phillip like a son, providing him a closeness and understanding that the others couldn't.

That was Phillip's past, but also Harry's future that he was working to undo.

With the aid of several portals to move them along, only about an hour had passed when the group came into view of the paddock. The daunting stone walls stretched over fifty feet into the air and ran for miles through the forest. The structure served as a sobering indication of both Fenrir's might and the Asgardians' fear of him.

"What's to stop Fenrir from eating us?" Volstagg asked as they gained altitude to clear the top of the wall.

"If we're respectful to him," Narvi said, "he should be respectful to us. He's no common wolf, my friends."

"Smoke," Hogan announced, pointing toward a dark cloud in the distance.

"A fire?" Volstagg asked. "How could there be a fire inside the walls?"

Phillip figured that there hadn't been a lightning strike since the pale gray sky was empty of clouds. He pulled on his helmet to use the enhanced optics to start scanning the forest. They approached the fire from the east, and despite the mild weather and little wind, he could see that the flames were spreading in an almost straight line from north to south.

At Narvi's direction, they avoided the burning trees, turning north to land in a clearing beyond the current reach of the flames. Everyone got to their feet, Naya included. The wolf made an uneasy whine.

"Do you sense him?" Sigga asked her father who seemed to study their surroundings.

Narvi stepped out of the skiff, holding his crossbow. Naya accompanied him. "Yes, but there's something else. There are creatures in the paddock that shouldn't be."

Hogan slipped his spiked mace from his belt. "I smell the smoke and something worse."

Clint's eyes narrowed and blinked. He sniffed, also testing the air, and his nose wrinkled with disgust. "What is that? Like sweat and musk—and sulfur?"

Though he couldn't catch the scent from within his helmet, Phillip knew what his father described all too well. "The Soul Eater's dogs from Helheim," he reported to the group, the volume of his voice rising with his emerging fear. "Tony calls them hot dogs. They're bigger than Naya and have fiery teeth and claws. One can tear you apart, and with a lethal bite, rip the soul right out of your body."

Clint frowned. "So, not awesome. Gotcha."

"There are at least twelve," Narvi said, "hunting together."

"No way can we take on that many on the ground," Phillip insisted. "We've got to get out of here."

"Not without Fenrir." Narvi focused his power, calling for the wolf. "Come to us," he said aloud. "Run as fast as you can."

Anxious moments passed as the group clutched weapons and kept watch through the haze.

"They are coming," Narvi said, his tone foreboding. Less than a minute later the sounds of yips and yowls arose in the distance.

"Narvi, get in the skiff," Hogan demanded.

"Wait."

Phillip noted that Sigga was wide-eyed and shaking. He moved to the other skiff to stand beside her. "Get ready," he said, indicating her bow as he raised his own.

Naya faced to the southwest and gave a low growl, which caused both teens and Clint to shift and aim that direction. The sounds of the dogs grew louder, and from Sigga's sudden cringe, their smell was worsening.

A hundred yards out a large black form came into view over the hill. Phillip zoomed in his helmet's optics to get a clearer picture. Between seven and eight feet tall at the shoulder with sleek fur and moving at incredible speed upon thick legs and paws, Fenrir was a majestic and imposing sight to behold.

"That's a big boy," Clint commented, his tone conveying the same mix of awe and apprehension.

Fast on the legendary wolf's haunches followed a mob of dark, leathery beasts that looked similar to a mutated doberman or great dane in the upper body. Each stood six feet in height with broader, cat-like paws and curved, molten claws. They tore up and singed the ground with each step, igniting dry leaves and sticks as they chased their prey.

"We'll provide cover fire. Come on!" Clint urged, getting Narvi and Naya to jump in with him and Volstagg so they could get airborne and move in.

One after another their arrows flew, sticking into the thick, leathery hides. Though the beasts took multiple blows to the torso before going down, Phillip noticed that Clint fired three times faster than the rest of them and executed more effective throat and eye socket shots that quickly thinned the beasts' numbers.

The lead dog kept close to Fenrir, seeming to use him as cover, then made a powerful leap forward, launching itself onto the wolf's back. Fenrir collapsed, twisting and yowling as searing teeth and claws dug and cut into him.

Sigga gave a dramatic gasp.

"Keep the others off him!" Clint let loose another arrow which struck a second dog mid-leap and dropped it atop the struggling beasts.

The collision caused the first dog to lose some of its grip. So, Fenrir rolled, nearly doubling his size in seconds to pin it beneath him. Then he bit into the dog's head, crushing its skull within his sizable jaws.

"Watch out!" Narvi hollered across to Phillip's group as another dog launched itself from a tree, clearing at least twenty feet before its claws caught on the side of their skiff. The dog's weight tipped the vessel far enough to cause the gear and the teenagers to tumble out.

Phillip grabbed onto Sigga. He also made a desperate reach for the skiff, missing the edge by less than an inch. He saw nothing but sky and Sigga's scared features. He knew the crash would be worse for her without armor and even more so if he landed on her. So, he released his grip, only to have her tighten her own around him.

He glimpsed the approaching ground and a flash of black before they hit. The massive jolt scattered his senses beyond processing and knocked him out.

* * *

Clint was too far away to help Sigga or Phillip. His chest felt tight with panic as he saw Fenrir cast off another attacker to leap forward under the kids. The wolf let out a shrill yelp as they slammed into his back and knocked him flat.

Hogan hung from the edge of his skiff. With some effort, he managed to swing and climb back into it. Then he landed and hastened to Fenrir. He kept his distance, speaking to the skittish wolf with a sincere and soothing tone, promising that the group meant him no harm.

Sigga began screaming, her features scrunched in pain. She tried to push Phillip off her pinned right arm, but couldn't budge him.

As their skiff landed, Naya rushed to stand between the two remaining dogs and the injured trio. She growled and bared her teeth as the demonic beasts crept closer amid the burning grass and suffocating smoke.

"Stop!" Narvi commanded when they tensed to leap. The dogs did hesitate and even appeared a bit puzzled, but still barked threateningly at them. "No," the beastmaster said with forbidding authority, "you will obey me!"

Though Clint found this display of dominance to be quite impressive, that didn't stop him from shooting the creatures before hurrying to Fenrir, Sigga and Phillip—the latter of which had yet to make a sound or movement. Careful not to step on the singed and bloody wolf, Clint shouldered his bow then lifted Phillip enough to allow Sigga to pull free. The panicked and sickly-pale girl had a bad compound fracture in her upper arm.

"We must splint it," Narvi said while he searched out some wood for the brace and sent Volstagg to recover their packs.

Clint checked his son's pulse, which he found to be strong and steady. "Phillip?" he said, pushing off the helmet. He tapped the boy's cheeks until his eyes opened. Feeling relief, Clint teased, "Decided to check out, huh?"

"Yeah," Phillip uttered, slowly shifting his frame. He admitted, "I think I hit head first."

That worried Clint. He slipped his hand under the boy's head, carefully tracing his fingers along the vertebrae of his neck. "Can you feel your legs?"

"Yes." He wiggled his feet to prove it.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Clint flashed a peace sign.

"Two—a little blurry, but two."

"Okay good." It wouldn't have helped Natasha's confidence level in him if the kid got seriously hurt on his watch.

"Maybe I should have let Tony upgrade my armor after all," Phillip pondered aloud as they scooted clear of the wolf. "Flying has got to be better than falling."

The men cleaned and bandaged Sigga's arm, splinting it before they moved her and Phillip to a skiff. Narvi then gave them some potent herbs for pain and to help them rest.

Fenrir wouldn't fit into a transport at his current size, even if the men could manage to heft him. "I know you are in pain," Narvi sympathized, "but the fire is spreading around us and you have to shrink down if we're to get you out of here."

The wolf huffed and whined, tucking his broad head between his front legs like he wasn't capable of what Narvi asked of him.

"He hasn't moved his hind quarters at all," Hogan informed the group. "Do you think the impact broke his back?"

Narvi looked uncertain as Naya slipped forward to nudge Fenrir with her nose and offer a critical bark. "Please try," Narvi prodded. "It's not safe here."

The wolf took in a deep breath that filled and puffed out his chest, then released the air in a series of whines and whimpers as his immense frame seemed to melt away, reducing him to a size comparable to Naya.

Narvi praised this effort, continuing to pat and reassure Fenrir as the stronger Volstagg picked up and carried him to the empty skiff. The woodsman boarded with the wolves, Volstagg and the supplies. To Clint he said, "If they do awaken before we get to Asgard, give them another pinch of this," and tossed him one of the pouches.

Clint stuffed the herbs into his pocket, retrieved the group's scattered bows and quivers then climbed in with Hogan and the sleeping teens.

"It's a long flight back," Hogan mentioned, sounding weary as they once again took to the air.

Clint nodded, also feeling spent and more than a little angry with himself as he looked first at the trees engulfed in flame below them, then upon his son's relaxed and soot-dusted features. "At least we didn't lose anyone.


End file.
